Angel
by Bellacandy
Summary: Justin saved a girl who was kidnapped and now she's living with them. It's been a while and she's not feeling good. Something happens and the truth is revealed about everything. About her past she can't remember and how she feels about Justin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Justin ran around the corner and into and alley, trying to get away from fans, there was a girl she was scared. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I've been kidnapped." Justin hurried her away from the alley. He took her to his mother. "My name is Angel." She said slowly. They got her clothes and made a report. "It's alright, you're safe. You're going to live with us." Pattie said. Angel nodded, she was safe, and she was safe.

She was now living with the Bieber's, they were her family. She liked Justin, he was cute and funny. She was a girl he had rescued, he had cared for her. She was grateful of them. Even though she couldn't remember any day before or even one minute before she met Justin.

Angel has tan skin and light brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She was sweet and pretty in Justin's eyes. He was so glad he saved her. He knew he was the world to her for saving her, but he always wanted to know what had happened to her. Who were her parents, who were her kidnappers, and would either of them ever come back? So many questions about one little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Angel POV

I slumped in a chair backstage, I loved going to Justin's concerts, but tonight I just didn't feel it. I was tired and sad. Pattie came over and smiled. "Hey Angel, are you okay?" I shrugged. "Just a little tired."I nodded and pulled over a chair. "Do you wanna take a nap?" I nodded. I began to feel woozy. I got up and went to Justin's dressing room; there was a couch where I could crash. I knew he wouldn't mind since I'd be asleep while he was changing.

When I closed my eyes Justin came in, he changed quickly and patted my head. I tossed and turned a lot, Justin and Pattie finally woke me up. "Come on, were going home." I grabbed my coat and raced Justin to shotgun. I always beat him, but today I didn't. I was slow and weak.

I fell asleep on the ride home so Justin carried me up. He took my coat off and my shoes as if I was his little girl. He kissed my forehead goodnight. I moaned and rolled over.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling even worse. I ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face. I took a deep breath and looked at the medicine cabinet. I grabbed something for headaches and stomachaches. Then went back to my room and turned on the TV.

I nearly burst into tears, "three hundred people killed in a bombing." The news guy said. My stomach twisted and turned and I screamed in agony. Justin rushed in, "Are you okay?" he asked. I responded with tears and yelling. Justin cradled me, "It'll be okay." Pattie came in all groggy. She turned off the TV. "Angel are you okay?" I shook my head. "My stomach is killing me." I said as my sobbing stopped. Justin rubbed my tummy. "It's okay, you're alright." He said.

Justin slept on the floor beside my bed as I tried to sleep. My head was pounding. I felt sweaty and clammy. I took long deep breaths; soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt refreshed. When I got up I stepped on Justin's face. He pushed my foot away and sat up. "Whoa, you're glowing." I smiled and looked in the mirror. I was, my skin was flawless and my eyes were bluer and beautiful. Pattie looked at me, "I hope you're feeling better. It sure looks like it." I smiled and nodded. "Can we go to McDonalds for breakfast?" Justin screamed. I nodded and looked at Pattie longingly. She nodded and I ran off to get dressed. I threw on sweatpants and a tank top.

I put on the pair of customized Supras Justin got me. They were pink with Angel written on the sides in diamonds. I loved them. Justin drove us to McDonalds and we went to the drive thru. We ate on the way home. "Gotta record today!" Justin randomly announced. I pleaded to join; he let me and headed for the studio.

I beat Justin to the door and he opened it for me. Justin sung hello and I waved. I sat on a couch and let Justin sing. Justin looked at me the whole time, like he was only singing to me. I kicked up shoes and Justin smiled at them. Soon Justin stopped and sat next to me.

"Did you like the new song?" I nodded

"It's wonderful!" I said.

"Thanks, hey, I gotta go to a photo shoot. Do you wanna come?" I nodded.

I loved going to Justin's photo shoot. He always looked amazing and sometimes I could be found in a photo or two. I raced him to the car, beating him for the millionth time. We drove to the Santa Monica Pier. Justin said it was an on sight photo shoot.

Justin leaned against the railing while I ate a hotdog on a bench. I looked up at Justin longingly. Justin was beautiful, he was flawless.

Justin headed over to the coaster. He sat in the first seat while I sat on the bars that separate the lines. The cameras flashed then they were done. People wrapped up the shoot and people were let back on the Pier. Justin pointed over to the beach. I wanted swimming.

Justin took us to a bathing suit shop; I grabbed a plain white strapless. Justin grabbed blue swim trunks. We picked up some surf boards and hit the waves.

Justin splashed me so I knocked him off his board. I took a big wave and owned it. I was amazing at surfing, while Justin floundered. I sat on the board while Justin dove under the water looking for fish. I felt him hit my board; I kicked him to tell him to be careful.

Justin arose and pushed me to shore, "Tan time!" I said lying down on the sand. Justin kicked sand on me. "Buzz kill!" Justin screamed at me. I rolled over and ignored him. I fell asleep, but woke up in Justin's car.

I was dressed in just a sundress. Justin was driving somewhere. He looked down at me, he looked worried. "You're okay, good." I rubbed my head. "You were bit by a shark." I was surprised. "What?" He nodded. "You were on the sand and there was blood all around you." I blushed, damn, he was stupid.

"Justin I wasn't bit by a shark." He looked at me.

"Can we go home?" he nodded and drove faster.

Justin took me to my room. "I'm fine, leave me be." He nodded and went to his bathroom. I went to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. I was right, Justin was stupid. It was just Mother Nature. I groaned.

I hopped out of the shower and changed into my pajamas. I went downstairs and Justin was watching his movie. I hopped over and into the seat.

"Hey Angel" Justin said with a big smile.

"What's new?" just shrugged with the same smile.

"Oh nothing, I'm just dating Selena Gomez." I felt something ping in my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

Justin looked at me curiously. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Justin I have a bad feeling about her." Justin was angry.

"She likes me, in fact she loves me you're just jealous."

"She's probably using you for fame."

"Well I'll use her for sex." Justin said almost happily.

Another ping. "Ouch! What the Hell?" I screamed.

"Yeah, you heard me."

"She's just using you." Another ping.

"You are so jealous."

"I'm not; I just can't stand to see you with her. Ow!"

"WHY? Do you like me so much you can't even bear to see me in another girl's arms?" One last ping.

My eyes fluttered close and I fell to the floor. I could only hear my own screaming, gasping, and crying. I had another ping, then another, and then six more, than thirteen more, then none. They were done and I thought I was to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up, very drowsy. I had no idea where I was. The bed was uncomfortable and I tried to push myself up, but I was pulled back by a hand. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hospital, which explains most things. I looked down to my hand; Justin had my hand in my grasp. He was fast asleep in a chair.

I shook him off, lovingly of course. I tried to get out of bed, but Justin awoke immediately. "No, no, no you have to stay in bed." I frowned and leaned back. "Can I have breakfast?" he laughed a little.

The nurse came in, almost dancing. "Well, well, well, Angel is it? You seem to be perfectly fine. We can't find a thing wrong. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm feeling just fine." Justin smiled too.

I got up and stretched. Justin laughed at me, "I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants."

I sat down immediately. "Gosh, who invented these stupid things?"

The nurse giggled and handed me my clothes."You can get changed and Mr. Bieber please leave her along."

The nurse and Justin left me to change. I looked out my window down to a big grassy lawn. I smiled, it was a beautiful day. But I felt bad.

I went to the waiting room to find Justin and Selena. I felt something in my stomach again. I remembered my fight with Justin. Selena ran over to me, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright." She patted my back and I tried not to look surprised.

Justin smiled, "You ready for some breakfast?" I nodded and looked over to the grassy area. "Can we have a picnic?" Selena noticed me looking. Justin nodded. "How about you head to the store and get us some stuff while we get acquainted." Selena smiled at Justin and batted her eyes. Justin winked back. He ran out to his car while me and Selena went to a bench over in the park. We watched Justin drive away, Selena looked me dead in the eye.

"Listen Angel, Justin is my boyfriend, not yours. He told about the conversation you had before you passed out. You obviously like him. He was right, you can barely stand the sight of us kiss."

I felt anger grow inside me, but it dissolved quickly. "Selena I have no feeling like that for Justin. He's like my brother. He rescued me, he saved my life. I care for him. Yeah, I can't stand the sight of you together because I know you're bad for him. I protect him, he's family. I know why you're dating him. You want fame."

I got up and mad a dash. I was fast, faster than usual. I got to the market in a few minutes. Justin was surprised, I was nearly in tears. "She's bad Justin! She's bad!" I screamed in his face. HE shook his head and I began running faster than last time. I came to a place I knew. I came to the alley. I slowed down, but ran away faster. Then I got to Justin's little hideout, as we called it. It was a little apartment that was used if anyone needed to crash or get away.

I got the key out, ready to hurry and lock everything out. I locked the door as fast as I could. I was panting. I grabbed water from the fridge and crashed onto the couch.

I woke up and the sun was just going down. I grabbed some yogurt and ate it quickly. I could hear Justin jiggle the door knob with some giggling. Ugh, it was Selena. I didn't care enough to move. He opened the door and took off his jacket. He was kissing Selena. She kicked off her shoes and so did he. He lifted his shirt and now I had to stop him. "Bad Justin!" I threw a spoonful of yogurt at him. "What the hell!" he yelled. I lay on the couch peacefully. "Hi Selena, how's it going?"I asked in my not so nice, sarcasm voice. "It's going." She crossed her arms.

Justin was scowling at me, he was furious. I didn't care. He didn't listen to me, he didn't run after me. He did nothing, so much like a big brother ought to be. I knew I interrupted something "Special." I knew they were headed to the bedroom. I smiled a famous smile. "So, are you having a good day?" Justin was outraged. "You've been dating her for one day. Either you're a man-whore or she's a whore." Justin just grew angrier. "Do you want your mommy to know?" Justin backed down. He hated that card, I always won with it.

"I'm sorry." He said a little sarcastically.

"I'm sorry too." He hugged me.

"HELLO!" Selena shouted.

"Yes?"

"Hate, now lovey dovey. Justin, we were in the middle of something."

"We should wait and you should go home." He shoved her out.

"Bye." I said waving . She grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Justin had calmed down; he was back to his "nice" self. "She must love me even more." I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed at my sarcasm. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. I'm supposed to be your big brother, your best friend, your only friend. I mean I'm like your only friend." I hit him, "As I was saying. Do you think I shouldn't date Selena? Honestly, do you think she's using me?" I looked up into his puppy-dog eyes. My hatred for Selena and her bitchy ways flung against my closed lips. Some jealously lingered and let my hatred do the work for them. I had to be honest; any girl he dated would use him for fame. I might as well let him have this one.

""Honestly, I…I think you should." He seemed a little shocked. "She could be using you, but you have advantages. Plus any girl who you dated would be way more popular." I thought I could hear his heart break.

"Really?" I nodded and he shook it off. "Okay, if you had to pair me with any girl who would it be?" I wanted to scream in his face, "Me!" I wanted to fall into his arms.

"Well, um, let's see here." He smiled.

"You are included." Was he hinting? Did he want me to say myself? I tapped my finger faster.

"You'd be good with," he looked lovingly at me with his usual grin, "a fan." I blurted.

"Feel free to look through millions and millions of pictures of my fans. Or just pick the first name that comes to mind, Angel. Choose one Angel."

"_Wow, pretty obvious."_ I thought to myself. "Uh, I don't know. Ugh, I guess me." Justin tired not to smile.

"Got one more question." I pushed a toothy smile out. "Will you go out with me?" I froze and tried to nod. "Angel!" he bellowed while shaking me.

"Angel, oh thank God." Selena was watching over me behind Justin. "I came back here, hoping you'd be here. Are you okay?" I shrugged. "I was." I glared at him and let my glare slip over to Selena. "Baby, I'm so glad she's okay." Selena wrapped her arms around Justin's waist and pulled him closer. She gently pecked him and then dove in for more. As if she was doing a taste test of him.

I rolled my eyes. "Swapping spit isn't sanitary." Justin kicked me. I chucked up the deuces and opened the door. "Pie," Justin said into Selena's dirty mouth. "Oh, and Justin, if you do anything, wrap it." He laughed a little into her mouth.

"Just a dream." I sighed as I got onto the elevator. "It was just a dream. Something like a melody, to me." I sung under my breath. I sang. I just didn't let anyone hear me or know. Not even Justin. He'd make a big deal and have me sing at his concert, which was a big no-no for me.

I thought about my dream, it had felt so real. I knew Justin didn't come to find me with Selena tagging along. It was obvious. I had ruined it for them, "Good." I said trying with a smile.

I reached the lobby, I had nowhere to go. I had no car. I was always afraid to walk alone. Justin did have another hide out not too far. I called over a taxi. I searched for some money, but found none. I told him to drive to the bank so I could get some. I got out and went inside. I waited impatiently in line. "THIS IS A STICK UP!" some guy shouted. I whipped around and looked at some masked man.

"Everyone get on the floor, now!" I woman and child at next to me "It's alright." I said patted the boy's knee. "Shut up over there." The room went silent. He stared at me with his gun raised. "I've seen you before. You're Justin Bieber's friend." I nodded so afraid he would shoot. "My daughter is a huge fan; this is why I'm doing this. DO you think you could get my daughter tickets or an autograph?" I was a little shocked. He lowered his gun. "Well you have a nice day." He said strolling out. Everyone clapped.

I got some money out quickly and paid the driver and then he drove me too the hide-out. My heart was still racing as I got inside. I was scared half to death. I called up Justin.

"Jay, hello, are you there?"

"Yeah, hey Angel, You sound scared. Are you alright?"

"No, I was in a bank that got robbed."

"Are you alright?" his voice was quick and worried.

"I am, because of you I am."

"Huh?"

"The robber gave up because I knew you he just wanted tickets for his little girl."

"Oh, we'll I'm glad you're alright. Where are you?"

"I'm at Klarkman. Are you still at Daniels?"

"Yeah, hey, I'll stop by in a few."

"Okay, bye."

We always had the hideouts in other people's names so no fans would find us. There was four, Klarkman, Daniels, Morris, and Gomez. The last one was the most recent, it was for Selena mostly.

I opened the door to the apartment. I was glad it was empty. I kind of needed to talk to Justin. I wanted to tell him about Selena. He obviously didn't listen. He knew I didn't like her. But he thought I was jealous. It was true, I was jealous. I did like Justin. I mean how could you not.

Justin opened the door. He had something or someone in his hand. "Oh, hey Jazzy. Hey Justin." Jazzy was in adorable dress she carried a bouquet of balloons and Justin carried a v=bouquet of flower. The balloons were a mixture of I'm sorry and feel better and one princess one.

"Justin, you shouldn't have." I said taking both bouquets. "This is too sweet." I said pinching Jazzy's cheeks. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I hugged Justin, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pinched his cheeks just a little. "I ordered pizza." Justin announced. I smiled, "Cheese, with," Justin nodded, "Peps on the side." I hugged him

The pizza came fast. We all sat on the couch and watched TV while we ate. "Yummy!" Jazzy said chowing on the peps. "Don't worry I ordered more than one side of peps." We watched E news. "Justin's good friend in recent trips to hospital and now a stick up. More info to come." Jazzy laughed at the pictures of me on TV. I was on the floor in the bank and then carried out of an ambulance.

"Apparently the young girl named Angel has given Justin a few scares. Trips to the hospital and in a bank robbing. She seems to be just fine. We talked to the doctors and they said nothing was wrong and in fact she was the one to stop the robbing, the robber recognized her and gave up. Now here are some fans with thoughts." I teenage stood a little blurry on the screen. "I really hope Angel is okay, she's so nice." I smiled and the little boy from the bank appeared. "I hope she's okay to. I was next to her in the robbing and she made me feel safe." Finally another girl came on. "I don't hope she'll be fine. I know she'll be fine. But I do hope these happenings knock some sense into Justin. Maybe he'll finally realize how much he's cared. And hook up with her." I looked at Justin. He kind of made a smile with cheese pizza in his mouth.

"Justin, I…"

**Listen, I don't hate Selena. In fact I love her. She's amazing. Review or die. JK. : P (Chucking up deuces.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Justin I…" I froze.

"That girl is like mental. She has no say in my love life. Now what were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing, pretty much the same thing you said."

"Kissy!" Jazzy clapped.

I blushed a little, "No kissy." I almost hissed.

Justin looked at me a little weird. "Okay then. I'm going to go take Jazzy home and the n we could spend time together. I nodded.

Justin picked up Jazzy and carried her away. When they left I sighed in despair and relief. I was a mess. I cleaned up the pizza and fixed myself up. Tonight was the night, feelings exposed. That girl made it clear. I better do it now or it'll be never. I took a breath as Justin came back. "Yo!" he shouted. "Wanna go see a movie?" I nodded, I was such a wimp. He had stung me along.

He drove to the nearest theater and got us to tickets to Janie Jones. We ordered large popcorn, it was tasty. The move was pretty funny.

After the movie Justin saw some middle schoolers all dressed up, we overheard talk about a school dance. "Wanna crash it?" I nodded, I was still a wimp. I knew there'd be grinding so me and Justin could dance together, hopefully no one will strangle him or stamped.

We snuck up through the back. Thank god 8th grade dance. Justin pulled up his hoodie and went on stage. The DJ saw his face and handed him the mic. Justin motioned to me. "How about some Bieber?" I asked a little silly. I heard cheering and a little booing. "Majority rules!" Justin took the mic. He began belting never say never. They finally realized it was him and he threw off his hood. Girls were screaming. I saw a cute guy lingering, he enjoyed Justin I could tell. I walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're Angel right?"

"Yeppers."

"That was my brother you were with, in the stick up. He loves you now." He pulled me into a hug.

"Tell him hi, okay."

"Wanna dance?"

I nodded and followed him to the floor. Justin began singing With You. I slow danced with the guy, his name was Willy. We danced close, it was intimate. I was impressed. I saw Justin eying me. Justin seemed a bit jealous. Right when Justin was looking Willy kissed me. Justin slowed his singing to a hault. "Um, excuse you, what do you think you're doing mister?" Willy ran out the gym. I glared at Justin. "Time to go!" Justin posed for a quick picture with the group. "Tag on FB!" He shouted running out.

We got to Justin's car. "Look who's the jealous one now." I laughed a little, but he didn't. "Don't joke right now; I've seen that kid before. He was with Selena. I think they went out or something." Justin started up his car and sped home. The ride was silent. "Justin, what's going on?" I asked as we zoomed past the way home. "We're going to a safe house." I nodded and waited a while. No safe houses were this far. "Are we lost? Justin shook his head. "I have a super secret one only I know about."

We were far from home; this safe house was a real house, on the beach. "What is this?" Justin flew into the house. I ran after him. Justin ripped open a draw. "There!" Justin lifted a picture. It was of Willy, Selena was kissing him. "Where did you get that?" I was worried. I peeked around. There was a draw for everyone. I looked in mine. There were 5 photos and an article. The first photo was my first boyfriend, Chaz, Justin's friend and I kissing. The rest was me in the hospital. The article was about me when I was found. I looked in his. There was tons of Caitlin, Stratford, and only one of me.

"Justin, what is this?"

"A memory home."

"What?"

"A place I keep memories."

"There's a thing called storage for that."

"But I can sleep here, if you hadn't noticed it's a long drive."

Justin drove us home, I fell asleep on the way, but I could hear Justin's distress. Something wasn't right. Justin was heartbroken; I felt it on my own heart.

We reached home and Justin was angry, I wasn't sure if it was at Selena, Willy, or even me. He didn't speak one word to me. "I'm sorry." I said as he slammed his door. I heard a sob, I felt heartbroken. I felt so bad for Justin. I wanted to hug him or take him out for ice cream.

I went to the kitchen; I ate when I was upset. Well almost every girl does, but it makes us feel good. I grabbed a box of ice cream and a big spoon. Pattie came to me watching The Notebook and half the box gone. "Are you sad?" I nodded and she cradled me. "What happened?" I shrugged and took another spoonful. Pattie wasn't the one to dig up information. I was glad of that.

Justin came down, he was grumpy. He went straight to the freezer. "Where's the god damn ice cream?" Justin looked at me. His face said "Really?" I smiled a little. I shoved the ice cream to Pattie and ran after Justin as he stomped up the stairs. "Justin, are you okay?" Justin shrugged. I followed him into his room, and pulled him around. "Listen!" I screamed. Justin softened up. He flopped onto his bed. "Okay, listen, I know you're sad. Tell me why? Selena? Willy?" Justin shook his head. "Me?" He hesitated and shook again. "Then what is it, why are you sad?" Justin sighed. "I'm sad because of Willy," I smiled, "Was that so hard?" Justin shook his head, "and because of you." He whispered. I whipped around and faced him dead in the eye.

"Why would you be mad at me?"

"You were all up on him."

"So I can't have interest in guys?"

"No, you can't, sorry."

"Don't you mean other guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so jealous you can't imagine me in the arms of some other guy."

"How could you say that, I would never be attracted to you?"

Justin knew he crossed the line and immediately tried to run back to his side. I ran to my room, holding back tears. Justin knocked on my door. I blew my nose and wiped the ice cream off my face. Justin finally got the door open and I was on my bed, under the covers. I was crying. I felt Justin sit on the bed. "I'm sorry." I could barely hear him over my cries. He lay down next to me. I peeked over the covers into his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better."

Justin looked deep into my eyes. The moment was frozen. I knew he was taken. He stoked my cheek and felt the wetness of my tears. I closed my eyes and one last tear seeped out. He leaned in and kissed my salty tear away. "I'm sorry." He said one last time before going for my lips. The kiss was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Justin was up, off the bed. He seemed a little weird. I was trying to hide my smile under the covers. Justin tried to slip out the door, but I stopped him. "Justin, wait, you kiss me and now you run off?" Justin shrugged. He closed the door behind him. He was a bad liar I thought.

I decided to fall asleep, well not really decided, more like gave into. I wanted to dream, I wanted to break free. But my dreams were nightmares, about Selena. Justin kissed me again in my dream and Selena saw. She invited me out to dinner and drove me to a lake. It was deserted. She pushed me in and held me under the water. I couldn't breathe. I flashed my eyes open at Justin. "Angel, are you okay?" I was shivering. It felt so real.

It was 4am, Justin had heard me scream and came over, and he was still groggy. I wanted to tell, him, but resisted.

"Listen, about the kiss."

"It's whatever, I know." Justin shook his head.

"It's not whatever, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you all my life."

"Are you serious?" Justin nodded.

"I knew Selena would make you jealous, so I offered her this job."

"A job?"

"She's mean, she doesn't like you, and she dates me. All at her advantage of course."

"That's so mean."

"We never did anything when you weren't around."

"Did you set up the stick up, or Jazzy wanting me to kiss you?" he shook his head.

"No, that actually happened."

"What about Willy?"

"He's not what you think. He's a huge hater, he gets the girls I date and gets them. When I used to like Selena, he met her at a meet and greet. He kissed her and she kissed back. He had a picture taken and sent it to me. He followed us, to the movies and to the dance. He thought we were dating. He saw his opportunity and snatched you up. He's in Selena's draw. It's all about him. There is no Selena draw."

"Are you serious?" Justin nodded.

He hugged me, all over a sudden there was a knock. It was Pattie, "why are you up at 4? Justin why are you in here?" Justin looked at me. "Nightmare" Pattie nodded and retreated. Justin sighed. "She can't know, she'd forbid it. She'd think you know. We live with each other, rooms next to each other." He hinted. "Oh, I get it." I nodded. "I'm going back to bed." I said yawning. Justin looked out the door. "Sleep in my bed, I guarantee you won't have nightmares." Justin smiled as I nodded.

I went into his room and cuddle up next to him, he was warm. "You're warm." I fell asleep quickly, Justin was right no bad dreams. I dreamt that the daughter of the man who robbed the bank got her tickets and saw me at the show. Justin woke me up, "What?" I asked. Justin held me close, "I heard something." I couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me?" Justin nodded. He got up and took a bat. I got up with him and grabbed his hockey stick. Then I heard it.

Justin jumped and took a step out. There was a light on in the bathroom. I heard water, "Mom, is that you?" There was no reply. We went cautiously over to the bathroom. We looked over to the bathtub, Jazzy was in it. Justin dropped the bat and shut off the water, which was spilling on the floor. Justin pulled her out. "Jazzy!" Justin called out. Pattie came running in. "Oh my god." Justin looked at me, I couldn't believe it, and how did it happen. Jazzy doesn't even live with us. I thought back to my dream. "Selena," I whispered.

Pattie ran out crying and Justin couldn't look, he went back to his room. It was only me and Jazzy. I looked at her, I grabbed her hand. She was cold. I was crying now, I loved Jazzy. I squeezed her dead hand.

Then something happened. There was a flash, I squeezed even tighter. Jazzy's body was now warm and dry. Her skin was pink and she was coughing, "Kissy?" Justin ran back in and hugged his little sister, "Jazzy, you're alright." Justin looked at me a little curious. What Just happened here I thought. We brought her to the hospital and told them what happened. They said she was perfectly fine, nothing was wrong. Justin looked at me in the car, "What did you do?" I shrugged, "I didn't do anything." My throat hurt. It was dry. "Breathe," I thought to myself. I wanted Jazzy to breathe.

"What did I do?" I questioned myself in my room. I had no idea how Jazzy was alive, she drowned. I had no idea how Jazzy even drowned. I had no idea how she got in the house. The only thing that connected was my dream. I had a dream about drowning and Jazzy drowned. Did I drown Jazzy? I really couldn't breathe at all. The sun was rising and I wish it never came up. I got dressed and got ready.

I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket. I kicked my Supras on and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Dear Justin and Pattie,_

_ I'll be back soon. You don't have to worry and I prefer you don't come and get me._

_ Wings,_

_Angel_

I wanted answers; I went downstairs and took one of Justin's many cars. I cruised away. I had no idea where to go, I could breathe now. Barely though. I sped along the empty roads, I need to see Selena. Maybe she had answers.

I went to her house, pounding on her door. She came down in PJs. "What do you want?" She seemed unprepared for her act. "stop, I know. Justin told me." She nodded and smiled. "Come inside then." I sat on her couch and she prepared coffee.

"Listen Sel, I have no idea what's I'm doing here. Something happened and I just needed to escape. I'm so confused right now." I was flustered.

"What happened?" She brought me a cup.

"Thanks, this morning we found Jazzy, dead, in the tub, she drowned."

"Oh my god, how could that happen?" She clutched her mug so she wouldn't drop it.

"I asked myself that many times, she didn't live with us."

"I can't even imagine Pattie and Justin, they must me terrible."

"They're fine because Jazzy's alive."

"How in the world? You said you found her dead. Are you lying?"

"No, I'm not. When I grabbed her hand there was a flash and she was alive."

"is that even possible?" I shrugged and sipped.

"Justin looks at me like I made her come alive. Like, like, I have powers or something."

"what did you do?"

"Don't ask mee that. I've been asked that and I;ve been asking myself."

I set down the mug, as did she. I was nervous, should I tell her? The room was spinning. She pushed me, into a tub and drowned me. I stole one last breathe, it smelt good, Justin's cologne.

I opened my eyes, Justin was next to me, staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry I lied about the dreams." He frowned. I was frantic, "Where's Jazzy?" I got up and ran to the bathroom, the light was on. I couldn't bear to walk in, but I couldn't let Justin do it. I stepped inside and closed my eyes tight.

I opened one at a time and Justin grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, "I had the worst dream ever. Jazzy drowned in that tub." I pointed to the filled tub. "Wait, why is it filled?" ustin ran out, down the stairs. He opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. "What?" He stuffed his face. "Don't say that, I had the same dream." I backed up against the couch. "Something's wrong." Justin called his dad. "Where's Jazzy?" he asked franticly. Justin let out a gasp.

He hung up and hugged me. "She's fine." I let out a sigh. He kissed me with ice cream lips. "Yum." I whispered. He laughed. Our worries were gone. "Guys?" Pattie called from the staircase. "Oh," Justin said. "Crap," I finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

We both looked at Pattie and I prayed this was another dream. I knew it wasn't, I knew she was surprised, "Guys?" She asked again. Justin stepped forward, "Mom, what are you doing up?" Pattie came down the steps, "I heard you guys. And if I may ask, what are you doing?" She looked at me and Justin. I felt my cheeks flame up and I saw Justin's do the same.

Pattie walked over to me, she gave me a gigantic hug. "Gosh, you could have told me. I knew you two always liked each other. Now don't mind me." She hurried up back to bed, leaving us very confused. "Is this another dream?" he asked, I shrugged. "Let's not hope so." I pulled him back to me and kissed him.

We hurried back up the stairs and into bed. I closed my eyes and felt Justin's arm on my back. My head was on his chest and his stomach was hard and warm. My head lifted and rose with his breathing. I finally fell asleep, a nice dream. Justin and I were and old married couple.

I woke up and Justin was still there, he snoozed away. I finally awoke at an appropriate time, eight. I knew Pattie was still asleep, so I tip-toed back into my room. Justin stirred and searched for my body. She shot up and saw me, I froze and smiled. He fell back in the bed and rolled over into my spot. I was glad he didn't do that while I was there.

I crept to my room, it was cold. I put on a jacket and climbed downstairs to make breakfast. I wanted to surprise them with my amazing cooking talent. Justin would be up soon and Pattie would be up by the time I was done. I made up some eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, bagels, waffles, muffins of all sorts, and pancakes. It looked like the kitchen from Epic Meal Time, minus the Jack Daniels.

Justin came down, he looked really hot. He was shirtless, long blue Christmas pants, and his he had bed head. I did a double check of myself and wanted to scream. I zipped up my hoodie to hide my hair. He hugged me, "You didn't have too." He grabbed a plate for himself and me.

I plucked out a few of each while Justin made a mountain on the thin paper plate. When we sat down Pattie came down and smiled at us, then smiled even bigger at the food. "Thanks Angel looks great." Justin looked at her weird. "Am I not capable of doing this?" We both shook our heads, "Babe, you burn water." I placed my arm on his shoulder and his mom nodded. He stuffed his face in shame.

Justin finished up and took my plate. We looked at the mounds of food. "What do we do with it?" Pattie asked throwing her plate away. "Give it to the homeless?" Justin suggested. I nodded and called up a soup kitchen. They hurried over and we helped them load the food. Justin signed something to donate.

We lay out on the couch, "Well, we did our good deed for the day. Wanna go to the beach?" I nodded. I went to go get my bikini. Justin went to go get changed to. "Something hot, I need something hot." I muttered. I saw it, my turquoise and brown strapless. I got some high-waisted short and a crop top.

I went down and saw Justin; he was shirtless, same bed head and red trunks. He grabbed my hand. He grabbed his bat mobile and hit the road. Justin kept glancing at me.

We got to the beach; it was nice, not too crowded. We kept driving until we found a secluded area. We didn't want fans spoiling out day.

Justin pulled me into the water, it was warm and nice. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. I felt his wet hands on my back. I hopped up into his arms, tying my legs behind him. "This is so romantic." I said pulling away. Justin nodded and kissed my neck. Then I heard it.

"Oh My god, it that Justin Bieber in the water with Angel?"

Justin dropped me into the waves, "Sorry, he said helping me back up. It was a reflex." I gave him a truly fake smile. Justin did a shy little wave to some tall girls. Her friend waved back franticly. It looked like they were having a seizure. I sighed as they ran into the water. "Hi Justin." They both said soaking wet.

I silently wandered back to the sand, it was now tan time. I stretched out on the hot sand and saw Justin eyeing me. "So much for romantic." I muttered. I felt someone's shadow over me. "Justin?" I asked curiously. I opened my eyes to those sopping wet girls. "He's ours, stay away from him, slut." They walked off, almost in a skip. My mouth hung open; Justin saw this and came over.

"Your fans get jealous easily."

"Why, what happened?"

"She told me you were theirs and then called me a slut."

"Are you freaking serious?"

"She was so rude."

Justin lay down next to me, so we'd be eye to eye. He stoked my cheek, "its okay," He kissed me and made my anger go away.

I groaned as the sun peered into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes tight, I was tired. "You okay?" I shrugged in the sand, creating little hills. He grabbed my hand, "Come on," He pulled me up. "What?" I whined. Justin whirled me around, back into his arms.

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" I felt his breath on my neck.

"Of course Mr. Bieber, I would love to accompany you on a date." I blushed a little and felt him rub my hand.

He let me go and I turned back to him. "Love you" I mouthed. "Hate you too" he mouthed back. I kicked sand at him, but his ego protected him. He laughed as some sand flew past him. I ran as soon as I saw him get into running mood.

I ran straight into the water, I saw Justin coming in after me. "Babe!" he shouted. He looked like a bird with his arms flailing around. I laughed as he dove into the sand. I looked under the water to see him, slick as a fish. His hair was wiggling like seaweed, but much softer.

He shot up, whipping his mane back. "I've seen so many pictures of that, I wish I had my shawty catcher back." I fell back laughing.

He grabbed my foot and pulled me toward him, "Hey, sweet cheeks," He kissed my red cheek hardly. "Ow, sunburn, we forgot something." We both looked over to my bag; you could see the cap of the suntan lotion, closed. We both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

We got out of the water and packed up our things, getting ready to leave. Justin looked at me, cover in wet clothes, "You should of just used a towel." He laughed at me. He pulled the car around and I threw my things in back and hopped up front.

We started off back home, the ride was quiet. Justin hummed along to the radio while my hand was on his on the shift indicator.

We arrived home, a little worn out from the beach. Pattie was on the couch, napping. "I'm hungry, you want to help- I mean watch me make pizza?" He shrugged. "No, I'm gonna make it. You go shower and junk and I'll make it." I kissed his cheeks and ran upstairs to shower.

I heard Justin calling for pizza, "Cheese, large, pepperoni on the side and, soda." I tried not to laugh, I'd let him have this one.

I could heard Justin clanging just to make it sound like he was cooking, poor Pattie. I heard the over beep and then the doorbell.

I finished up my shower and got dressed, jeans and a tank. I brushed my hair and went down stairs. I peeked into the kitchen as he was patting flour on himself; I let out a tiny laugh. "Justin is it done yet?" I called from the doorway. "Yeah, it's ready." He called back, throwing the box somewhere.

Justin smiled as I came into the kitchen, I acted surprised. "Wow, you should make dinner more often." Pattie snored away. "I'll wait while you shower." Justin ran up the stairs, I heard him turn on the water.

I could hear Pattie "Is he gone?" I laughed and she took that as a yes. She arose from the couch, "Could he be any louder? Oh, you know he didn't make this?" I nodded laughing. I went to go get the Pizza Hut box. "I better clean up his mess." I looked back to the kitchen, there was a disaster waiting for me in there.

After I was done Justin came down. He was shirtless, his hair damp and messy, his skin looked damp and warm, and tight jeans. I could smell him, he smelt like the ocean. He grabbed a jacket to cover his amazing body after a look from Pattie. I wish I had put on some perfume before coming down here, I smelt like cotton candy and cheese. Justin looked at me, he smiled. I knew he dressed like this for me and what did I return him with, jeans and a tank, not even shorts. I hated myself as I looked into his eyes.

Pattie broke our intimate moment, "I'm starved." She got up, blocking my view, but soon Justin came over. I got a whiff of the ocean as he passed me. I smiled when he let me go first to get pizza.

I sat at the table, I wanted to wait for Justin, but my excuse to Pattie was "it's too hot, letting it cool down." She believed me easily; when Justin sat down I let a 3-second delay pass before eating. I saw Justin's hand hanging, waiting for me to snatch it. I hung my own, hopping he would notice. He did, I felt him brush his fingers along the back of my hand. I moved my hand a little closer; he rubbed his palm against mine. Soon he just grabbed my hand; I could see him smiling during a bite.

After dinner Pattie let us have some alone time, "No funny business." She called before leaving to hang with friends. We wanted a movie, we chose The Notebook. **(A/N; How unexpected. Giggle, Giggle.)** We sat on the couch, waiting for the movie to start. I looked over at Justin, just as it started. "We can watch something else, I mean if you want?" Justin shook his head and rubbed my thumb. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him, he's taken the jacket off, just as Pattie left.

We watched the previews, they were stupid. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked me, taking me by surprise. I shrugged; I thought of all the possible choices and found one simple answer. "Anything, as long as I am with you." He smiled, almost laughing. "Ice skating and dinner it is."I rolled my eyes; he loved anything with ice rinks, cold, and me.

I was tired as it was the middle of the movie, I could tell Justin was tired of it. It was boring, we were tired. I was falling asleep, so was he, he yawned. "I'm tired." I whispered. Justin turned off the movie, "Want some hot chocolate?" I smiled and let him make it.

Justin came back with two mugs which were decked out. It had whipped cream mountains, cinnamon, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top. "This looks more like an ice cream sundae." I laughed. I licked off the top and finally got to the drink, I sipped the heaven in a cup. "Oh my god, amazing," I kissed his cheek, leaving a little ring. He wiped it off and smiled.

I finished the coco way after Justin, "What now?" he shrugged and looked at me, I wiped my face. Justin put his palm against my cheek, "Oh," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me. I felt him pull my closer by my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair, so soft. His stomach was still hard, a little warm from the hot coco. I opened my eyes, he was totally into this. Something just wasn't right though.

I shrugged to myself and closed my eyes. Really getting into it, I was kissing more passionately. Justin pushed me back so we were lying down, him onto of me. His hands were under my head and under my back, my hand on his bare back and in his hair.

I laughed a little, Justin pulled back. "What?" I laughed again. "Sorry, nothing." I pulled him back into out kiss. He stopped and kissed my neck. He bit playfully; I pulled his hair to get back at him. I felt his tongue beg for access. I let him pass; his tongue was playful in my mouth.

He pulled my hair and grabbed my shirt from under me. Then I laughed again, Justin stopped, rolling his eyes. Pattie coughed, we both looked at her, blushing. She only saw Justin shirtless on top of me and my head. We both knew what she was thinking. "No, no, it's not what you thinking." She started coming towards us. "We were just making out, just making out." Justin said. She looked at me, "Fine, but, um, Justin you get a punishment. You have to be on twitter for two straight hour, retweets only." I wanted to laugh, Pattie was a bad punisher. "As for you Angel, no allowance." I think she forgot I didn't get allowance. I had a credit card; it was linked to Justin's account.

She turned and went up stairs. I looked at Justin laughing. He laughed too, "That was plenty awkward." I nodded. I rubbed my neck where Justin bit me. I knew what he left; it was red and called a hickey. "Sorry, you own any turtlenecks?" I shook my head, "It's called makeup." I kissed him again.

We walked up stairs, waiting for Pattie to fall asleep. I changed into sexy pajamas. I threw on ajacket, just in case Pattie was still awake. I went to her room, opening the door. "Pattie?" I whispered. There was dead silence. I closed the door and crept back to my room. I took off my jacket and shut off the lights. I crept into Justin's room, he was waiting for me.

I slipped under the sheets next to him, "Hey babe." He whispered, I thought we would have another kissing session, but that'd be weird. I psuhede myself up sp we were eye to eye. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. He was tired, I could tell, but he still put effort in.

I rolled on top of him, like he did on the couch. "You like kissing don't you?" He asked, I shrugged. "Sort of, it's fun, but only with you." I went to bit his neck playfully, when I felt his hands on my hips. I knew what he was thinking, I wanted too, but I knew tonight wouldn't be the night.

His hands rose, almost to my armpits. Justin looked at me, the way he looked at me, I couldn't say no. He pulled off the shirt I was wearing, throwing across the room. He started to pull down my pants when I felt a ping. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I ignored it. My pants were off and Justin was starting to take his off. I felt another ping, now it was massive pain. "Ow." I whispered. Justin looked at me. "Are you okay?" I shrugged.

His pants were off and he was about to undo my bra, but now the ping was the worst pain I could possibly imagine. I fell to the floor, I was crying. Justin tried to comfort my while getting me dressed, if Pattie came in we'd be dead.

Justin picked me up and carried me to the car, he called for Pattie. Just as his hand left mine I blacked out. I was scared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I woke up, in the same hospital bed, with the same view, and with Justin in the same position as last time. It was like everything that happened when I woke up last time was a dream, the only way I knew it wasn't was that Justin was in his pajamas. The same ones he wore in bed with me, "Justin?" I groaned, and he stirred awake.

"Hey buttercup, are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling better, now that you're here."

"I'm so glad."

"Did you stay here all night?" Justin nodded.

"They made exceptions for me, since you know I'm Bieber." I smiled.

"I feel a little weak; can you get me some water?" Justin got up from the chair and left.

I was tired, I could remember last night. When Justin's hand left mine, how I blacked out. Last night with the throbbing pain, I heard a voice. I thought it was Justin's, I thought I was dying. It was a whisper, so faint I almost didn't hear it. "Obey me." I could have imagined it; I heard it just as I blacked out.

Justin came back, handing me a paper cup. He smiled as Pattie came in. "Hey Pattie," She smiled at me, "She's feeling better." Justin said, saving my voice. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and Justin was right next to me, "Relax, I'm a bit tired." I heard him laugh, "Oh, you're tired, did you stay up all night? I wanted to be awake when you woke up so you wouldn't be scared. I reached for his hand as I opened my eyes.

A nurse came in, "Just fine, it's pretty much the same thing as last time. It might just be migraines. Have you been having headaches?" I shook my head. She glanced at Pattie, "Well there is another suggestion on this board." She pointed to the clip board and glanced at Pattie again. "Well, you could be pregnant and these be side effects, it's happened to many women." Pattie glared at Justin and Justin looked at me. The nurse left to let us talk it out.

"Impossible, Justin and me never did it."

"Yeah, we never did."

"And she never said I was. It just says I could be. This would be a side effect. It's probably just a migraine."

We both looked at Pattie, "Fine, but I'm having them run a pregnancy test." Pattie left us alone. I looked at Justin, shaking my head. He knew I wasn't pregnant, it wasn't even possible. We didn't even get there last night.

I grabbed Justin's hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay, calm down." The nurse came back smiling, I prayed. "Negative." She said happily. I let out my breath.

We got to go home, I was still pretty weak. Justin held my hand tightly after I told him once he left me I blacked out, he was afraid it would happen again. We got back home and Justin helped me inside, I saw some flashes and I knew what was going on. More paparazzi, I knew what would be the headline, "Angel is pregnant?" I groaned and finally got inside.

I went upstairs, "I'm taking a nap." I called from my room. When I closed my eyes I heard my door open, Justin laid next to me. "Just to keep you company," he whispered. I smiled and pulled him closer.

I woke up, a little groggy; I could hear a light snore from Justin. I got up, careful not to wake up; I wish I had a Tempur-Pedic. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I checked the clock. It was almost noon; I could hear Pattie up in her room. I opened the fridge, I was a little hungry. I ate some of the leftover pizza.

Justin came down, groggier than I was. "Hey," his voice was hoarse.

I turned to him. "Are you okay?" he nodded and I handed him a bottle of water.

"I'm fine, that happens sometimes," He said, his voice refreshed.

I smiled, "So we still on for tonight?" I asked a little hopefully.

"Only if you're up to it," he said chugging water.

"Yeah, I think I'd be up for it, I haven't gone ice skating and forever. I'm feeling stronger so, maybe at 5?"

"At five we'll skate and after that we'll go have a nice dinner."

"I'd like that." I smiled and kissed him just as the microwave beeped.

I hoped he would rent out a rink for us, I hated when other people were there. They would always push us if they were haters or skate really close. Some skated really fast and almost knock us over and sometimes there would be little children going so slow you almost hit them standing.

I already knew what I was wearing, my custom skates, from of Justin, they looked a lot like my Supras, white skinny jeans, and a pink and white YMCMB sweater Justin also got me. I would also bring my eggplant colored strapless mini dress for dinner with silver strappy heels.

I finished up my pizza and my thoughts, "Hey Justin, do you have any idea where we'll eat?" he smiled, "Katsuya Hollywood, I love that place."

I went upstairs to get my outfit ready and take a shower. I laid my clothes out, along with accessories. Then I hopped in the shower, I was so excited.

_A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, I need something. So I wrote something tiny._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I changed into my outfit, I felt a little warm. I took the dress and folded it carefully; I put the heels gently on top, and then went to go curl my hair. I could hear Justin getting ready; he was searching his drawers and closet, trying to find something perfect.

I finished up curling my hair; my skates were in my bag, along with my dress and heels. I walked into Justin's room, he was getting his skates into his bag, "You ready?" he asked lifting his bag onto his shoulder. I laughed, "You're wearing an YMCMB sweater, I'm wearing a sweatshirt, there's a difference." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

We got into his car, putting our bags in back. We drove to the rink, I was a little scared. This was actually my first date, ever. With Justin around I was never able to get close to anybody. Just was right when he said he was my only friend, well except Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Jazzy, and Allisyn Ashley Arm. I never really saw them though; we talk when we see each other.

We pulled up to the rink, Justin pulled up his hood. I grabbed my bag and tried to hide myself. We walked in and Justin went to the counter, "I rented out rink two." The lady nodded and handed him a key.

We slipped through an almost vacant room, heading to a cold rink. We set our things down and put on our skates. Justin had security block the entrances that fans could enter through. We controlled the music, Justin played his CD. "It seemed appropriate, I mean cold, winter, Christmas." I laughed, stepping onto the slippery ice. I skated off and fell, Justin skated furiously to me, "You okay?" I nodded rubbing my bottom.

Justin was an amazing he skater, he thanked hockey. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I was laughing a little loud, "I'm sorry, I suck." He laughed, shaking his head. "No you don't you're better than a cat." I laughed even harder. I stumbled, falling, pulling Justin on top of me. We laughed, kissing.

We got up and skated slowly. He held my hand tightly; I knew he was afraid we'd fall again. "Your amazing." I looked at him; his cheeks were pink from the cold, as was his nose. I smiled, "No, you are. You're so amazing, your perfect." I blushed, making my pink cheeks turn red. Justin laughed, leaning in to kiss me. I pulled him closer, he was taking too long.

Our moment was ruined by a fan, "Holy crap, it's Justin Bieber!" she screamed, she ran past the guard and straight onto the ice. She immediately slipped and fell, sliding over to us. I wanted to laugh, but I knew she was hurt. Justin was about to cry, he was holding it back so bad. "Are you okay?" I asked skating toward her, slapping Justin. She was speechless, she was shaking.

Security came running onto the ice, some of them fell and Justin burst out laughing. The girl was taken off the ice and back to her ice rink. Justin was still laughing; I slapped him, "I admit that was funny, but I hope their okay." Justin stopped laughing.

He pulled me along, we kept skating. "Did it just get colder?" I asked feeling a chill. Justin shook his head, "I would give you my jacket, but I don't know how that'll work." I laughed. I moved a little closer, using his little heat. He saw this and bear hugged me, "are you warm yet?" He called, I squirmed, "Can't breathe." Justin let me go, I was coughing. "Thanks, I guess." He smiled, cutely.

The lady up front came in, "Sorry, your session is over." We frowned and made our way off the ice. We quickly took off our skates, there was supposed to be hockey practice soon. "You watch them; I gotta go to the bathroom." Justin nodded and hid way up in the stands.

I hurried to the bathroom, it was empty. I hurried into the family stall; I put my bag on the sink. I pulled out my dress carefully. I threw my other clothes in my bag, pulling down the dress. I bent down and fastened my heels. I added my necklace and bracelet, and did a quick makeup check. I looked hot.

I made sure I had everything and made my way out of the stall. I peeked first; Justin had all his attention on the kids practicing. I snuck in, up against the stairs on the far wall. I snuck up behind Justin, covering his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked in a higher pitch. Justin shrugged, "a fan?" I shook his head for him, "Angel?" I nodded his head for him.

Justin whirled around; he was surprised at my hotness. "Wow, you look ho- amazing." I smiled, "Thanks." I sat next to him, crossing my legs, "Ready to go?" I nodded. Justin helped me up, and down the stairs. "A lady should be treated nicely. I smiled and looked away, he was so cheesy.

We hurried to the car, I was careful as I got in. "Seriously, I didn't even know you had this outfit." I nodded, "Never worn it before, never had anywhere to where it." He smiled, he know this was my first date, well at least he hoped it was.

We arrived at the dead restraunt; Justin had rented out the whole thing for us. I tugged on my skin tight dress as we entered, I felt a little weird. I couldn't explain it. I knew this was a big night; I just like something bigger was going to happen.

My memory flew back to last night; I knew that wouldn't be it. Justin wouldn't take another chance, I knew he'd be too afraid it might happen again and so was I.

Justin pulled my chair out for me, no to far so I would fall like he usually does. I was still a little nervous. I had no idea what would happen, I was just glad I was with Justin, which kept me sane for most of the night.

Justin already ordered one of everything, so I could try anything and everything. Piles of food arrived and they set it up like a buffet. I smiled at Justin grabbing my plate. I helped myself, not caring about how much I took. Justin knew I was fat; I ate like a fat kid, but still kept a good figure.

The food was amazing here, I just couldn't stop eating, and I felt as if my skin tight dress would rip. Justin was enjoying it; he loved being here with me, even if I ate everything. He thought I was perfect, no matter what.

When the check came, my eyes popped. Damn, this place was expensive. I felt so loved that Justin would pay that much, just for me, and it must have cost more to rent this place out. He was Justin Bieber; he could do anything if he wanted. I laughed to myself; Justin looked at me, smiling.

He signed his name quickly and got up. I turned on my heels to follow him. "Thank you, this was probably be the best night of my life." I went in to kiss him, but he stopped me. "It's not over yet." I smiled and followed him back to the car.

He pulled up to a beach, the palm trees were covered with twinkling lights. This was a majestic sight; my breath was drawn from me. "It's beautiful, Justin, its perfect." He grabbed my hand, and whispered to me. "I hoped it would be, but it'd never compete with you." I blushed, wanted to Justin kiss him.

I took my shoes in my hand, and we walked to the shore line. We sat; Justin picked up his guitar and smiled at me. He quickly sang me a tune that touched my heart. I went in to kiss him, not thinking about anything else in the world. Until I felt his butter lips on mine, they were softer than ever before, that was all I could think about.

I pulled away smiling, that was probably the best kiss ever. Justin was smiling back at me, but then frowned. "It's time to go." He helped me up, holding my hand as we walked back to the car.

"Justin tonight was really perfect, it couldn't have been better." He smiled even bigger, rubbing my hand with his thumb. I wanted to kiss his butter lips again, but tried not to.

I was startled, a man came up to us, and he had a gun. He was that guy from the bank robbery. "Well hello again, it's nice to see you again." I backed up into Justin, "Oh, I believe we haven't met yet. I met your little girlfriend a while ago you see, she promised me tickets and all this other stuff for your concert, but did I ever hear back? No, I didn't!"

He pointed the gun at Justin, "Now, give me what I want, or else." He brought the gun back to me, Justin shook his head. "I don't have any of that stuff on me." The man got closer, I knew Justin felt the gun on his stomach, "I know you don't want this, but it might as well have to be." Justin stood in front of me, "Justin, get out of the way, I'm not letting you get shot for me."

The man smiled, "Aw, such a gentleman, too bad you have to die now." The man aimed his fire directly near Justin's stomach. He fired and I pushed him out of the way, falling to the floor. The man ran away, letting me bleed.

Justin ran towards me, "Why did you do that, you have fans, I don't." Justin picked me up and rushed me to the car, driving me to the hospital, furiously. "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay Angel." He said to me, pulling up to the Hospital. I blacked out, when his hand left mine, I heard him shout though. "Shit!" The word was nice and clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_A/N: okay so, this isn't really in her POV, its Justin's. Please review _

I saw her eyes closed and wanted to cry, "Shit!" I cried out. I pulled her from the seat, rushing her inside. "Help!" I called, a nurse brought a gurney and I laid her down, "Emergency surgery in room 154." I heard over the loudspeaker. I raced after her, but was held back. "Please, I need to be with her." I begged; they shook their head at me. "I'm sorry Justin, she's in surgery. Justin wait here, or go to the Cafeteria, you look pale."

I ran to the bathroom, vomiting. "Maybe I shouldn't of eaten so much." I muttered, I washed her blood off my hands and wiped my mouth. I shiver, "God, let her be okay." I prayed before leaving the bathroom.

I nurse walked up to me, "Sweetie, are you okay?" I shook my head. "I just threw up, can I have some water." She directed me to the Cafeteria, I thanked her. I shook while I drank, I was so nervous. I looked down to my shirt; there was her blood on it.

I felt my stomach turn, I ran to the bathroom again. I puked again, feeling worse than ever. I wiped my face again, so scared. I tried to wash off the blood, but it was dry. I went to go get more water.

I sat down at a table, the Cafeteria was empty, but I was glad. I couldn't take any fans right now. I let out a deep breath, I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I got up, almost running, leaving my cup behind. Her eyes were still closed, I was so worried.

I looked at the nurse, she looked at the doctor and he looked me in the eyes. "Son, I'm sorry there is nothing we can do, we'll just give her the best room, the room you always get." I couldn't bear to look at him, I reached for her hand. She didn't reach back or squeeze it.

I walked with her hand in mine, I tried to remember "Men don't cry" while holding back my tears. I helped put her on the bed, and then I watched her.

Angel stirred only a little, barely even moving, but just enough to know she was alive. When I saw her eyes flicker open, I couldn't breathe. "Justin?" she called for me, I looked at her heartbroken. I shook my head and watched her cry. I went and hugged her, "baby, it's all right." She shook her head in tears. I kissed her, hopefully not for the last time.

I looked her deep in the eyes, "Listen, we both know you're not going to make it. I want these moments to be amazing." She nodded, wiping her tears, "Tell me your favorite times." She smiled, "Well there's a lot. When we went to the beach together as a couple, the time when you slept on the floor, when we ate pizza with Jazzy, when we crashed the dance, when you first kissed me, the first night I slept in your arms, and when we fell in love." She half smiled, I looked at her smile, and my heart broke.

"Well let's see, my favorite times were all of them." I smiled, kissing her again. A nurse walked it, smiling. "Can I get you anything?" Angel shook her head, "Can you take a picture of us together?" I handed her my phone and posed as kissing her cheek, "One more please." I took her in my arms and kissed her like I'd never kissed her before.

The nurse handed me my phone back, smiling. "Feel better," she whispered. I smiled at her; she was the nurse who came to me when I threw up. "What was that for, butter lips?" I smiled at her, "for the memory house." Her cheeks puffed up, she was holding back tears.

"Justin, I know I'm going to die, can I just cry?" she looked at me and I started crying. "It's alright, I'm sorry I brought it up. Just listen, I'm scared." I took her in my arms, "I'm just as scared as you." I whispered; I dropped tears on her.

She let me go; I was scared, was she gone? I was too afraid to look. I let her go too, looking into her eyes. "Angel?" she smiled, "You scared me." She laughed and coughed. "I don't feel good." She said frowning.

I laid her head on my lap and she cuddled up against me. "It'll be alright." I told her, petting her head. She looked up at me, still sad. "Justin, you saved my life, I saved yours. We're even." She tried to smile, but I shook my head. "We'll never be even, you did something to my life I can never thank you enough for, and you made my life amazing." She started to cry,

She sat up, "I'll miss you, so much. What am I supposed to do at night?" she shrugged crying again. "Try to be brave." She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "I wish this was a dream." She said sniffling, "like it always is." I sighed as she closed her eyes.

She clutched me tightly, hugging me badly. "Be brave, I'll be brave if you will." I felt her nod. "I love you." She whispered painfully.

She loosened her grip and I knew she was gone. I started to cry, "I love you too." I laid her back onto the bed. I closed her eyes with my thumb and kissed her forehead. She was still warm. I backed away, bravely.

I closed my eyes as one of the lights in the room grew bright. I opened them and saw Angel levitating. She fell quickly, I ran toward her, she was still gone, but I heard her voice in my head.

"Justin, I'm really sorry, this was going to happen soon or later. I have something to tell you. I'm an Angel; I'm your Guardian Angel actually. I died so young, drowned by a bully, Selena. I became an angel because I never was bad. I was placed as a guardian angel. When you found me, I could hear God tell me something. 'It's fine, be his, protect him, but you will come back to me' I accepted that. I just found this out. I'll always be with you. I'll never leave your side."

Pattie appeared, but I was in a trance. "Goodbye sweetie." Angel said before letting me go. My mom hugged, "I didn't even say goodbye." I stood still, "She was an angel." I whispered. She looked at me, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

_A/N: still in Justin POV_

My mom looked at me sadly, we were at her funeral. I stood on the stand; I wanted to talk about her. "She was amazing in every way possible. She was my best friend. She was my girl friend. She was my Angel. She pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me. I'll never be able to than her enough." I looked up at the sky and then down at the coffin, "She live on forever in my heart." I walked off the stage, trying to hold it together.

Only my mom knew truly about what happened, about how she was an actually Angel, even though she didn't truly believe it. She thought it was my way of coping. I let that slide. I missed Angel so much at times, it was too hard.

I hadn't preformed since, I hoped al my fans would understand. I knew most of them would. I took a breath as they set the coffin under the earth. Selena sat next to me, patting my leg. "Are you okay?" I swallowed my tears and nodded. "It's okay; I really regret taking that job Justin." I nodded, I knew she felt bad. I hadn't had the heart to tell her about when she was drowned by a girl named Selena and that's why Angel hated her.

I looked behind me; I saw some beliebers waiting outside the gate, waiting for me, for my autograph. I sneered at them; sometimes my fans were disrespectful and selfish. I just lost someone dear to me and here they are, cheering for me. Kenny saw me and started walking toward them, I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked back and they were receding. Kenny walked toward me, "This is for you, from those girls."

I grabbed the homemade card from his hand, I opened it up. I was touched, all those girls wanted to do was give me this. I wanted to go after them and thank them, but I couldn't. I couldn't just up and leave my girlfriend's funeral. I read the card,

Dear Justin,

We're really sorry about Angel. She was a great girl, I feel so bad. She was always there for you I bet. It's too bad I never got the chance to meet her, she was always with you. You two must have been in love. I find it sweet how she took that bullet for you, she wasn't only thinking of you she was thinking of all of us. If you died we'd have no idol, millions of people would be sad and terrible. Even some people would kill themselves. I know it's hard to hear, but you know it's true. That was a brave thing to do.

Now Angel is with all the other Angels, with God and Jesus, they're looking down on you now. So once and a while, when you pray, just say a quick 'hi' to her for us and a great big 'thank you.' Well, I'm really sorry, but she will live on forever in your hearts. We beliebers will thank her for the rest of our lives.

Love, Fawn

I looked down at a tear stain on the card, it wasn't mine. This Fawn girl had cried while writing this. I felt tears in my eyes. Selena took a handkerchief and dried my tears. "Justin, where did you get that?" I looked back to the gate, I started walking, and Selena followed me.

There was one girl; the other girls were visible, but still kind of far. They saw me and ran. I waited until they were all here. "I'm looking for a Fawn." I blonde girl stepped forward, "yes?" I smiled at her. "Did you write this?" she nodded smiling. "Thank you, so much." I did my best to hug her through the gate.

I looked at all the other girls and knew what I was feeling. "Listen, girls, I know you've waited your life to meet him, but if you haven't noticed, we're at a funeral. I think it would be best if you left, but if you have anything you want to give to Justin, leave it here by the gate." They all nodded and tried to place things by the gate.

Selena smiled at me, "I promised her I'd be brave." I wiped my eyes again. Selena opened the gate and helped me collect the things. There were flowers, posters, pictures, drawings, and more cards. I put them all in a bag and had Kenny put them in the car.

We wrapped up the ceremony, I thanked everyone for coming and got in the car and drove away. I drove to the beach we walked on. The cement where she had been shot was stained red. The palms were still wrapped with lights; I had been meaning to take them down.

The night came to mind, one of the stones on her shoe was on the floor. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I sighed, walking onto the beach, kicking the sand. "I miss you." I whispered; I felt the wind throw sand in my face.

I turned back, I wanted to go home. I had to get her clothes ready for donation. I had to decide if we would sell them for charity or just give them to charity. I was going to sign them and sell them; her room would be her memorial.

I got home and got boxes, I went through her closet, and picking out stuff I'd seen her wear a dozen times. I kept the clothes from the ice rink, her Supras I got her, her skates, some shirts she'd made for my concerts, and her Angel necklace I bought her. Angel hated jewelry, I didn't know that when I bought it for her so, it remained in her jewelry box.

I put the boxes in the corner and opened her laptop, I was supposed to save everything on a drive and sell the computer to. I couldn't help, but creep. I looked through her documents; I found a video, of her, singing. I played it and wanted to cry. She was amazing; I don't know why she never told me.

I kept looking until I came to her photos; all of them were of us, only a few by her. I put the flash drive in and saved it all. I got a second drive and put that in two, always having a back-up. I got my three others, it was better to have three back-ups. I put them all in a bag and put them in a box with the stuff we were going to keep.

I carried the box into my room and put it in the corner. I grabbed the clothes to sign and closed her door and went downstairs, I was tired, and my mom wasn't home yet. There was an after party thing, I didn't want to go. I laid out her clothes and started signing them. My hand grew tired and my heart ached, all the clothes smelled of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

_A/N: I have a lot of things planned for this story, i really want it to have 20 chapters, but I'm only working on 16 now. I'm kind of running out of ideas, so if you have any. Let me hear them_! _Also, sorry about the short chapter._

I took a break and went to go get the thinks in the car. I put the flowers in a vase in the kitchen; I put all the pictures in a box without even looking at them. I took quick looks at the drawings and they were good, I put them in the box too. I put the posters with the box of clothes and the box of drawings and pictures.

I finished up signing all her clothes and put them back in the box. I looked at the small stack of cards from my fans, I was going to read every single one and thank them on twitter. I took out my phone and tweeted, "Thank you for the card Fawn ." I put my phone on the floor next to me and took the first card.

Dear Justin,

I'm sorry for your loss. I thought Angel was pretty, she was kind, like a real angel, but I think that's impossible. I hope she rests in peace.

Love, Katy

Dear Justin,

Listen, I know if you're reading this then I'm not the only card. They all must say, sorry for your loss and junk like that. I think it's sweet how she took that bullet for you. Now she's chilling with God and Jesus, listening to your music. Send them love and good music.

Love, Shay

Dear Justin,

Angel was never in magazines, she was never in the news, and she was never on twitter. She was always with you, being good. She was never in any scandals, some beliebers think of her as a second idol, next to you. Since you were more famous, they thought she was only in your shadow, they were wrong. She did a lot, I know, because every time my mom see's her she cries. She says, 'She is such a good person, who would ever do anything bad to her.' I hope she likes it up in heaven.

Love, Carol

Dear Justin,

Get over it, she died, big whop. Everybody dies, I know it's hard. My mom and sister died in a car accident and I was the only survivor. I got over it, I don't cry ever night over them. Look, I know I sound rude, but this is what I wanted to hear instead of, 'it'll be okay.' Or 'I'm sorry for the loss.' What I wanted to hear was, 'she's up in heaven, and she's fine, get over it.' So have a good one, try not to think about it.

Zara

That was it, all the letters. I personally didn't like the last one, but I still thought it was nice to read. I grabbed my phone and tweeted.

"Thanks for the card Zara, made me feel tougher, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry to."

"Thanks for the card Shay, don't worry."

"Thanks for the card Carol, you're so sweet."

"Thanks Katy, your words were surely kind and nothing's impossible."

I fell back onto the floor, I was so tired. My mom came in laughing, "Bye, "she waved to someone. She had a cup in her hand, "Mom?" she smiled at me, "Hey Bustin, is what up?" she was drunk, you could smell it. "Such flowers pretty." She said looking at the flowers; she accidently knocked them over onto the floor, "Ops!"

I got my mom out of the kitchen. "Mom, go to bed." I saw her leg bleeding. "Wait," I bent down and took the glass out of her leg carefully, "looks like I broke my glass slippers." She laughed and went upstairs.

She left her cup so I threw it in the sink; I began to clean up the glass. I swept it up and threw it all away without cutting myself. I put the broom away and eyed my mom's six-pack of beer under the sink. I grabbed one, it should steady my nerves.

I pulled the tab off and chugged it down, I've never had beer before, it taste bad. The alcohol kicked in. My nerves steadied and I felt great. I took out the whole six packs and put it in the fridge. I heard cold beer tasted better.

My mom came down; I threw the can in the trash. "Goodnight." I nodded to her and she headed back up. She was a little wobbly; I left the can in trash. I felt bad, I wasn't supposed to drink. I left the beer in the fridge though.

It was tempting, but I just couldn't. I got my computer and one of her drives. I saved everything to my computer, all our pictures, projects, and some other stuff. I began looking at the photos longingly, "I miss you." I whispered, looking up.

I felt a chill and kept looking at our pictures. The times were fun back then, I saw a picture, she was smiling and I was looking at her lovingly. I was a little dorky back then, I had on nerd glasses. She was in a shirt I saw in the box, I remember signing it.

I tried to decide which charity should get the money. I thought for a bit, I would give a little too each charity. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. Whichever fans god her clothes would probably wear them to my concert. It would hurt to see that, they wouldn't know, they would think they were being supportive.

Sometimes you see girls with heartbreaking stuff. I saw a girl with a shirt that said, "Justin, my parents are divorced too." It reminded me of my family. Again I saw, "Caitlin was one lucky girl, she was like the first one less lonely girl." It reminded me of when I left her to become famous. I remembered the picture she took, at the airport.

Sometimes my fans didn't think. They thought it was supportive and sweet, but I thought it was sad and it made bad memories come back. I really wished a lot that I could escape. I would escape with Angel, but now i can only do it in my mind and in dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I had passed out on the floor last night, no tired to go upstairs. My mom found the six packs in the fridge, but I wasn't in trouble. She called it her fault, she brought alcohol into the house, and funnily she couldn't remember if she put it there.

Ever piece of clothing was over $100 by now, way farther. I groaned, looking outside. It was beautiful outside, a beautiful beach day, like always. I groaned again, I would have gone to the beach today with Angel. "Honey, are you okay?" My mom called from her bed, "Yeah, just tired!" I called back to her. There was a silence, I yawned.

I walked over to the fridge, I was hungry. I picked up the last piece of leftover pizza. "I never told you, I didn't make this." I sighed. I threw the pizza away, it was old. I searched through the fridge, I groaned. Angel would've make breakfast today. I suddenly didn't feel like eating.

I walked out of the fridge, still tired. My mom came down; she was in a robe and slippers. "Can you get me some ice?" she moaned. I got up and went back to the kitchen. I handed her an icepack, "Thanks sweetie, you look tired, rest some more." She patted my cheek and went back up stairs. My mom had a massive hangover; you could see it in her eyes. She was tired too; I groaned and looked at the couch. It looked more comfortable than ever. I fell onto it, suddenly falling asleep.

_Angel was glowing, "Justin?" I looked at her longingly. "I miss you." I whispered, reaching out to her. She nodded, looking around. "Shh, keep quiet." She pressed her soft finger to my lip. She retracted her hand and crossed her arms. She seemed sad, really sad. I reached out to her again, "Baby, come back." She frowned, shaking her head. I understood. _

_ She came a little closer, her hand rested on my cheek. "I miss you, its hard being your guardian angel. You can be a handful." She smiled, I blushed. I touched her hand, gently. She smiled gently, "You have yo go back." She slipped her hand away and disappeared. _

I woke up, I was sweating all over. I got up panting, "That was weird." I got up and chugged down a bottle of water. I wiped my forehead smiling. It had felt so real, so great. I kept smiling and chugged down another bottle of water.

I eyed some clouds outside, it was windy out. I took a step outside and felt a gust of wind blow through my hair, "whoa!" I shouted, smiling. I looked at people trying to fight the wind, I laughed at them.

I went back inside happily. I felt the room shake, "Earthquake!" I heard my mom scream. I fell to the floor, so did a lot of things. I watched as the knives tipped over and stabbed the floor in front on my face.

I got up and ran outside, "mom," I muttered to myself. I ran back inside for her. I ran up to her room, she was in her bathroom. I pulled her away, getting her outside. I pushed her outside running right behind her.

I could hear people screaming, I held my mom close. She shook with fear, she hated earthquakes. She was absolutely terrified by them. I rubbed my hand, it burned. I looked down at it, it was cut. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my cut.

The quake stopped not soon enough. I walked inside cautiously. The floor was steady under my feet, I thought I was safe. I had forgotten about aftershocks. The house shook again and I saw the fridge open and the six packs fell out, smashing on the floor.

I threw my hand up, but I felt some glass hit my arm. I looked on the blood on my arm, it burned too. I tried to get up, the house was unsteady and so was I. I kept running until I got out, I ran into my mom. "Justin you're hurt." She cried looking at my bleeding arm.

She pushed me into the car, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." She sped down the familiar road we always took recently. I got out and was taken into surgery. It wasn't that bad, I needed some stitches some places.

The doctor said I was so lucky, a piece of glass was so close to an artery. My mom was rejoiced, I was sad. I could have joined Angel. I flipped my trimmed hair, "Sorry, habit." I hopped of the examination table, frowning. "Can we go now?" My mom nodded and thanked the doctor.

"Justin, I'm going to drop you home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, but why?"

"I need to make an agreement."

"Okay, I'll have to clean up."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll hire someone to do that."

"Is that person me?"

My mom laughed and nodded, she came up to the house and I hopped out the car after kissing her goodbye. I walked inside, my arm hurting a little. I was so close to dying, I sighed. "Angel thanks, but I want to be with you." I started to sweep up the glass and pick up the knives.

I was still tired and still hungry. I threw the glass away and rubbed my stomach. The fridge was still open; I grabbed a tiny yogurt and ate that furiously. My stomach felt a bit better, but not really. I ignored it, eying the knives.

I walked over; I always remembered seeing fans that cut themselves. I told them to never to do it again, but I knew they might ignore me. I picked up the tiniest one. I was so nervous; I had cut myself once, when I was young, after my parents divorced. They were at the point where I had to walk to the door myself. I never told my friends or anyone. It was only once.

I dropped the knife as Angel appeared, "Justin stop, don't do it. It isn't worth it." I broke down in tears, "You almost let me die." I cried. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I like I said, you're a handful." I nodded, frowning. I really wished none of this ever happened. "Fine," The house shook quickly, but stopped abruptly.

I reached out to her as she faded away, "I miss you." She nodded, sighing. "I know you do." She disappeared and I frowned. I walked out of the kitchen, back to the couch. I fell back, the thought of when we were making out on this and my mom came home. That was awkward, I sighed again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_A/N: This is Pattie's POV_

I drove quickly to the nearest church in my pajamas; I didn't care if it was Sunday. This was important. I marched right into the chapel and fell to my knees, some people looked at me, but I ignored them. I had to do this.

"Angel, thank you for protecting Justin, We both miss you a lot. He keeps hoping you'd come back. Okay this is why I came here; I need you to protect him even more. You know he can be stupid sometimes. Please, he doesn't always think. You know that. He saved you, you saved him. He told me you also did something for him, for his life. Something no repayable, I think it is repayable. You have to protect him for me. Angel, he loved you, I loved you, and you loved him. We were a family. Families protect each other. Now, I have to get back to him. I'm scared he'll do something reckless. Ask God to protect him too. I love and miss you."

I got back up and walked out, I was a little frantic. My son almost died. "If you heard that, send me a sign." I said to myself. There was an aftershock, "Thank you." I prayed, breaking out in tears. People walked out, they looked at me. I walked back to the car; I couldn't be seen like this.

I drove to the house as quickly as possible. I ran in, finding Justin on the couch. I calmed myself. "Sweetheart, I think you should give a concert in memory of Angel." I said, "To honor her, you loved her didn't you." Justin nodded happily, "I think that's a great idea. We'll have it tomorrow. You don't have to buy tickets, but you can donate."I smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "He's brave isn't he." I heard someone whisper.

I looked around, but no one was there. I looked up and nodded. I hugged Justin even tighter, "I love you!" I began to bear hug him. He slipped out of our bear hug and smiled. "Can you help me plan?" I nodded and went up stairs to change and get my laptop.

Everything was planned out; we had a video to play of Angel. We had shirts with angel wings that say "in memory of Angel Bieber" on them for sale. A table for making donations to charities and a table for gifts and stuff the fans brought. It was amazing. Justin was waiting backstage with his dancers. He was just in jeans and a shirt. One dancer brought out a stool for him to sit on, the crowd screamed.

Justin walked out, smiling, he was brave. "Hey everyone, I really appreciate you all coming out today. Angel was a great friend of mine, I loved her a lot. Now she's chilling with Jesus." There was a lot of clapping.

Justin sat down and began to play, I was already crying at the first note. I watched the slideshow of pictures play. I could see fans waving their arms in the air. I watched the graceful dancers jump across the stage. Justin's voice got a little sad, but he pulled through until the next song.

"I know you all know the story, she saved my life. She took that bullet for me, which was the sweetest thing I could imagine. She wasn't only thinking of me, she was thinking of you, my fans. I got a card it said the same thing, but if she hadn't done it than you guys would be all over the place, crying. I could never imagine that. So let's thank Angel again, one last time. Come on, Thanks Angel."

He looked up into the clouds, he began to sing Pray. His eyes watered, but I knew he would pull through. He stopped, "I'm sorry, just give me a minute." I sniffled and looked at his fans and smiled. He began to sing again. I saw his eyes follow a man, he suddenly looked worried.

I directed my eyes to the man; he looked at me with a grin. I had no idea who he was, but he didn't seem too friendly. The man quickly walked to the back and pulled up a chair. I watched him fidget, but I say that his eyes never left Justin.

Justin still seemed a little nervous, but he might have just been sad. I walked away from the stage and over to the table where we were selling things. I surprised some fans that were there, I smiled to them. I still kept my eyes on him though.

When Justin stopped singing the man stood on his chair shouting, "Justin, your girl was a sweetheart, but I was going to kill you! I'm not backing out now!" he held up a gun. I dropped everything trying to get security over to him. "If you touch me, a bullet will go through his head!" Girls started screaming in fear.

I dancer pulled a gun from his bag backstage, Justin tried to run, but was stopped by the guy. He held Justin tightly by the neck. "Move I shoot you!" the other guy called. I was scared to death, I wanted to cry.

Suddenly there was a white flash and a burst of wind. I watched as a girl was on stage, it was Angel. "What the hell?" the guy screamed, "I killed you!" She smiled pushing away the guy with a bunch of strength; the gun fell to the floor. She looked at Justin, smiling. "I have to kill you!" the man shouted. The trigger was pulled.

She pushed Justin out of the way, took the bullet. She didn't bleed, she didn't die. The man shot again, hitting her again, but she didn't fall. She had anger on her face. The police came, pulling the guy away. The fans pulled the other shooter off the stage, pushing him towards the police and started leaving.

Justin looked at Angel; she was glowing, but was turning dim. "Am I dreaming?' I heard Justin ask her as I came over. She shook her head, "But you were shot, three times." She looked up at me smiling. "I am dying though, my angel body is, anyway." Her glow dimmed, "What happens now?" Angel shrugged.

She looked up and jumped, "I have to go." Justin shook his head. There was another flash, this time it was green. Angel was lying on the ground smiling, "I can stay." We looked at her confused, "He's letting me live again, to protect you." She looked at Justin. He bent down and kissed her.

You could tell Justin was excited, but he tried to keep it contained. He couldn't stop smiling, kissing, and holding her hand. He handed her a shirt, "Well, this is really all you have. We sold your clothes." She laughed and he pulled her in for a kiss, a long one. When he pulled away she was surprised. "I'm sorry, but I still can't believe this." She kissed him back, "It's real." She went in for another kiss, "I am never letting you go again." He pulled her back into him for a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Angel was living with us again; she was always in my arms. I couldn't never let go, I was too afraid. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to marry her. She was meant for me. She saved my life. She came back to life for me. Angel was mine; she was going to be my wife.

I was going to propose to her on her birthday, in three days. We would get married on mine, which was exactly one month after. That was enough time to plan a wedding right? I sighed and walked into my room.

I lay down on my bed, spreading out all over it. I could hear Angel, she was in her room. We had to get her all new clothes, a new bed, and a new computer. I also had to give her all the memory back in her computer. She was very frustrated lately. I could hear her groan; I got up, walking to her room.

I knocked and opened the door. "Angel?" She looked up from her computer, smiling. She set her computer down, walking over to me. She kissed me as if she hadn't seen me in years. "Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes, they gleamed. She nodded, looking at her computer. "Are you sure?" She groaned and walked back to her bed. "I'm trying to get back a shirt you sold, it was my favorite." I felt a little bad.

I walked over and sat next to her. I looked at a shirt I remembered signing, it was purple. "It was the shirt I made for your first concert." She sighed and frowned at me. "It's already at $13,453." I took the computer from her and entered my bid. "What, are you serious? You're biding $25,000!" I kissed her, she seemed thankful.

I pulled her close to me, "I love you."

She nodded. "I know you do." I kissed her forehead softly. I pulled her up, away from her computer.

"I am taking you out tonight. A movie, but which one shall we watch?"I got up, she shook her head.

"How about a trip to McDonalds and we take it back here, I don't want anything over the top." I almost rolled my eyes at her, but stopped.

"Fine, you win, but which movie?"

"I don't know, let's find one later though."

"Okay, so Mickey D's takeout and a movie back here."

I turned for the door, "Love you." She blew me a kiss and I caught it. We were so cheesy. I got back to my thoughts. Tonight would be the night, going to ask her to marry me. Tonight, I would get my mom out of the house. We would eat; I just needed to figure out how to do it. I could work it in with the movie; I need a movie where a proposal happened. I thought really hard, but it had to be at the end.

I hurried downstairs; my mom was on the couch, watching a movie, ironically. "'ello mummy," I said with my best British accent. My mom rolled her eyes at me, "Hey can you get out of the night tonight?" She looked at me a little shocked. "Don't give me that look, Angel and I are gonna get some food and watch a movie." I wanted to tell her. I sat next to her, a little worried. "Actually, do you want to shop with me today?" She gave me another look, but nodded.

I got up, "Come on then." She was still a little out of it, but got up too. "Running some errands with my mom Angel, don't throw a party. Even though you don't have any friends." I called to her. "Okay!" She screamed at me. I was a little surprised.

I got to the mall with my mother, hat and everything to hide. "Listen mom, tonight is supposed to be special." She gave me the look, "I'm going to…ask Angel to marry me." My mom stopped in her place, speechless. "What?" She stammered. I nodded, pulling her into a jewelry store.

I let my mother look over the jewelry, searching for something Angel would like, "This one." My mom pointed to a diamond ring with a silver band, it had a heart shaped diamond that took my breath away, and it was elegant, classic, and beautiful. It definitely described her, "it's perfect." I muttered under my breath. I looked up at the man, "How much?" The man set down his drink and took the ring out. "Well sir, this here ring is $40,000." I looked at Pattie; it was a bit cheaper than I really wanted for her. "I'll take it." The man seemed a little surprised,

` He put the ring in the bag, told me to have a good day. He was a little surprised when I handed him my card. I was Justin Bieber buying an engagement ring for a girl who died and came back to life. I hurried into a close store, it was Hot Topic. My mom went into this girly store, looking for some clothes for Angel.

I need to hide the bag, I bought this LMFAO shirt which had animal print lettering which read, sexy and I know it. I handed it to the cashier who really didn't like me. "Have a nice day." He forced out. I walked away, feeling a bit annoyed. I threw the ring into the Hot Topic bag.

I saw my mom exiting the store, one bag in hand. I waved her over, "Honey, it's almost dinner time. WE should head back." I nodded and held the bag for her. I drove home quickly; I threw the bag in my room. I had dropped my mom off at someone's house.

I knocked on Angel's door, "you ready?" She nodded and followed me. I started the car and drove to the nearest McDonalds. "Order whatever, wait, and order one of everything, except for them nuggets. Order a whole bunch of nuggets." Angel nodded super excitedly. She ordered one of everything and four large Sprites. Man I loved this girl.

We stopped at a movie rental place, I skimmed the romantic movies. I was trying to find something to do with proposals. I could only find a few; I ended up with New Moon and Twilight. Angel hadn't seen Twilight and I couldn't just show her the sequel. I had to sit through 4 hours of vampire crap.

Angel seemed excited through, she heard it was amazing. She was practically skipping into the house. Mom had left a voicemail on my phone, which I had left here. "Be home by midnight, have fun, and save me some food. Bye." Angel was too busy trying to put the DVD in to listen. "I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." I said already racing up the stairs.

I hurried to my room. I threw on my new shirt and black sweats. I could hear her in her room. I opened my door, "Angel?" She answered from her room. "Just changing." I closed my door and pulled out the box. I put in my pants pocket, thumbing it as I walked down the stairs to Angel.

Angel was sitting on the couch, dressing in shorts and s tank top. I tried not to drop my mouth, "It's like a million degrees, how can you wear sweats?" I shrugged and she hit play as I sat down. She snuggled up against me and I kept thumbing the box in my pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Angel's hair brushed up against my chin as she struggled to get comfortable. She was eating her chicken nuggets slowly, dipping it in ketchup for each bite. I was nibbling on my fries, sometimes stealing some of Angel's ketchup. She was so focused on the movie, when she ran out of nuggets I watched her do the same movement. She came to realization when she had bitten her ketchup covered fingers. I handed her another box and grabbed one for myself.

I ate them quickly, really focused on them. God, I hated this movie. I was going to die. I finally gave in and looked at the screen. I got a little scared, that girl, Bella, was dying. Angel bit her ketchup fingers again and looked up at me. She pulled my face to hers, she kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked as she stroked my cheek. "I ate the last of the nuggets."

She started to laugh, but I didn't. There was nugget boxes scattered on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and kicked my feet up. "Are you mad? I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I kissed her nose. She smiled and sipped her drink. "I have to go to the bathroom, tell me what happens." I nodded and she went upstairs.

I grabbed the remote and fast forwarded it. I did pay attention so I knew what to tell her, "Bella lived and was in the hospital. Her mom was there, as was Edward. They went to prom and danced. Victoria was there though, watching them dance." I whispered to myself, making sure I knew what to say. Angel came back and looked at the credits, she frowned. "Bella lived and was in the hospital. Her mom was there, as was Edward. They went to prom and danced. Victoria was there though, watching them dance."

Angel smiled and kissed me, "You ready for the next one?" I nodded, trying to look happy. She put in the other movie and hit play. I spent almost the whole movie thinking of how to do it. I really wished she would go to the bathroom again so she could ask me what happened and I would say, "Justin asked Angel to marry him." I would get down on one knee and propose. I really hoped she did that.

If she didn't I didn't know what to do. I guessed I could I could have my mom call her and fast forward if needed. "Oh, my mom is calling. Let me take this." I walked outside, making sure she couldn't hear me. I called my mom, "Mom I need you to call Angel. Not now through. I'll text you when. Tell her to go outside or be alone. You have something important to tell her. Tell her anything; say she got her shirt or something. Or tell her we might have a contest where we choose the cutest couple to go on a double date with us." I waited for my mom's response. "Okay sweetie."

I hung up and went back inside, Angel was so interested. "Jacob is a werewolf." She told me super excitedly. I nodded and kept my phone out. I was getting nervous. We were now at the Italy part, now I knew the movie was almost over. Edward was fighting the royal vampires or whatever.

I thumbed the ring and took out my phone. I got ready to text my mom because they were home now. Jacob, Edward, and Bella were talking in the woods, "Now," I texted my mom. I few seconds later Angel's phone rang. "It's your mom. I'll be right back." She answered and walked outside. I started to clean up our food, throwing away the trash. I could barely hear her outside. I kept the remote near, just in case I had to fast forward.

I glanced at the screen, it was Edward, and he was asking her. "Marry me." He said in a light tone. The screen flashed to Bella and then back to Edward and then black. The credits started to roll, just as Angel came back in. "Again!" she shouted groaning. I smiled at her.

She sat down with her drink, "So what happened?" I took a breath and walked over, feeling the box in my pocket. I looked directly into her eyes, "Justin asked Angel to marry him." She stopped sipping. "What?" She set her drink down, she was definitely surprised.

I got down on one knee and pulled the box that I had playing with all night out. "Angel, will you marry me?" I said it in a light tone, just as Edward did. She was frozen, "So, will you?" She nodded so lightly, I almost couldn't tell. "Heck yeah I'll marry you!" She yelled falling into my arms.

I kissed Angel, it was long, it was passionate, and it was romantic. It was the I-just-proposed-to-you-and-you-said-yes kiss, that kiss the guy always got. "I never want you to slip away, ever again." I said as she pulled away. She blushed a bit, "Big Mac?" I smiled and she handed me the box. I opened it and took a big bite. I kept the burger in my mouth and she bit the other side. We were so romantic. I held the burger up and swallowed my bite, as did she.

"Aren't we so romantic?" She asked, laughing.

"Now how about I go get us a milkshake and two straws, or spaghetti with one meatball?" She laughed again, she sipped again.

"That sounds nice, but how about we get fat?" she patted her full stomach and I patted my rock hard abs.

"You want my abs to turn to flab?" she laughed again.

"Uh and how about I eat, unless you have the world's fastest metabolism." I nodded.

"Well, I believe I do." I took another bite of the burger and sipped my drink.

Angel rolled her eyes at me, playfully of course. "What are we supposed to do now?" I shrugged, smiling. "Eat and watch a _good_ movie." She rolled her eyes at me again. I walked over to my movie collection. I had a lot; I came upon a blank case. I read the title, "Angel and Justin's home movies." It was written in my mom's writing.

Angel looked at the DVD pleased. I put it in and hit play. We popped up, our first Christmas together. Since I found Angel in the winter, she wasn't really comfortable around me yet. My mom and I had bought her dozens of girls, trying to make her feel welcome. "Angel, open it up." My mom whispered to Angel. I looked over at her; she was hiding her face in her hands. She must have felt like she should have been wearing a bib that read, "Baby's first Christmas."

In the video she tried to keep my distance from me, letting me open my presents and I kept over by mine. I was still a stranger to her back then. "Gosh, what were we there, 14?" I nodded smiling, "baby it's been three years, three years together and look what we've just realized." She giggled, pausing the video. "I can't even watch this, I feel so embarrassed." I laughed a little, getting up.

Angel looked down for a moment, she seemed a bit sad. "Baby, are you okay?" She nodded, giving me the tiniest of smiles. I scooted a little closer to her, "It's just that, I'm scared." She turned to me, "Scared that I'm dead, that this is what afterlife is a dream world you made up." I shook my head; she shook her head back at me. "Honey, you just stole my line." She giggled, getting up.

She pulled me up with her; I clapped, lowering the lights. I turned on some music, some soft music. I took her hand, "You think this feels like a dream? I always thought my life was a dream ever since I met you." I twirled her, "I feel like I'm going to wake up, young, 14 again. My mom would be there, listening to me tell her all about you. About my future in my dream, she'd think I'm crazy." Angel gave me a small smile as I twirled her around.

"How do ever know what's real?" I shrugged, leaning in for a kiss.

"We never know."

"How about this, if I'm dreaming then you'd never kiss me, ever again."

"Baby, that'd be a nightmare. I can't stand it when you have nightmare."

"You're right." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to grow fangs and some werewolf is going to try and steal you away from me." I laughed. I took Angel closer to me, holding her close as we rocked back and forth.

I saw her eyeing the ring on her figure, I could she was second guessing. "Angel, are you okay?" she gave me a faint nod. "It's just that, do you really think we should get married? We're so young." She was biting her lip, she was scared. I gave her a faint nod back, "I did think about that, but I never wanted to loss you." She released her captured lip and smiled. "You were never going to lose me." She got on her tippy toes to kiss me, since I didn't lean down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

So we weren't going to get married, at least not now. Justin was a little sad; he'd tried to plan everything perfectly. So we were just sitting on the couch, surrounded by air contaminated by awkwardness. I was so glad when Pattie called; she needed to be picked up. Justin looked at me as if I was supposed to tag along. "If its okay, I'm gonna stay behind. I'm a little tired." He nodded and walked out the front door. I sighed and looked at the ring on my finger; Justin insisted that I keep it. He'd get another one for when he proposed again he said. I couldn't refuse him and it was just too beautiful. I felt as if people would notice this little thing on my ring finger and get ideas. It'd be a question asked in interviews.

Justin said he'd be back in 20 minutes, but he just called me and was delayed in traffic, bad traffic. I groaned I'd have to be alone for an hour according to what Justin said. I hung up on him, going upstairs. I started to open up my door, but then saw Justin's door wide open. His door could sometimes be locked or closed with him inside. I closed my door and walked over to his. I took a peek inside; it was no different than usual. It was messy, his clothes all over the floor. His bed unmade, it was so messy. It smelled of his cologne. I tried to think of something he'd hide. I thought of where I would hide stuff. I looked under his mattress. There was a journal. I set it on his bed and kept looking. I looked all over, in his drawers, in his closet, in his pillow, and even in the mess on the floor. I fell back onto his bed and opened up the journal.

Dear Journal,

Okay, so I have no idea what to write. So I'll write about the girls I think are hot or I like. I'll start off with Angel, my almost sister. She's so fine, big boobs, nice body, and so great. She's also super sweet; she's not the type of sister you fight with. If we do fight I always win. Next is Selena Gomez. Damn, she may be older but she is sexy. Amazing boobs, sexy legs, best body I've ever seen. She may be a little stuck up, but it'll be worth it knowing I'd be tapping that. Demi, she's okay. She can be major crazy sometimes. I get a little scared by her. She's nice though and has a nice rack. Then there's Miley. She's pretty, really weird though. I know she does bad stuff. I know it'd be bad to date her. There's no one else really, but if I had to have one I'd be fighting over Angel or Selena.

I was a little surprised; I had just gotten inside Justin's thoughts. I knew how he felt about me and about Selena. My confidence was boosted though. It felt good to be complimented, ever in Justin's sloppy handwriting. I flipped a little forward in the book.

Dear Journal,

So, Angel and I have been hanging out, like we always do. Something's different though. I feel attracted to her. I find myself staring at her sometimes, mostly at her chest or her butt. It feels a little weird. Then when I see Selena I feel so attracted. I sometimes sneak a peek at her chest and once I grabbed her ass. It was awesome; she didn't even know it was me. It was at the AMAs or one of those award shows. Whatever, she was wearing a tight silver dress. It had a nice big slit showing her tan, sexy legs. We took that picture together and after when we were in a crowd I grabbed it quickly. She turned around a little shocked, but I was lost in the crowd. I heard her growl.

I was a little shy now. I got like 5 lines Selena got like 9, it seemed like Justin was way more attracted to her than me. I wondered what changed his mind. I tried to think my hardest until I finally flipped a few pages down.

Dear Journal,

I'm having thoughts. I want a girlfriend, a hot one. I'm thinking Selena or Angel. Both of them are smoking hot. Selena's so uptight though. When I'm around her, she's all protective. She won't let me even touch her hip. Angel's more at ease. I could sneak a few touches, she barely notices. But my mom sure notices. I get in trouble when she gets me so I have to be even sneakier. I also get really jealous, once some guy was flirting with her at MY movie premiere. She showed no interest in him, but he tried even harder. I pulled him aside when no one was looking. "Listen kid, she doesn't like you. Stop flirting okay?" He didn't answer, "Dude, lay off. She's mine…stay away from her." The dude nodded, gulping. "Never tell anyone about this." When I saw the same guy flirting up Selena I kind of ignored it. I didn't want to deal with it again. Selena wouldn't even talk to him. It was that moment that I realized I loved Angel.

I was speechless, he really loved me. I knew he loved me, but he actually said it and not to me. I remembered that guy, he was really annoying. I had no interest in him, but Justin told him off. I felt different for a moment. Justin was definitely perfect. He was protective, hot, smart, sweet, sexy, hot, sexy, hot, cute, hot, and sexy. I laughed to myself. I heard a car pull up; I jumped up, looking out the window. Justin and Pattie were already at the door. I shoved the journal under the bed just as Justin came up the stairs. I sat on his bed, smiling, legs crossed. I was nervous.

Justin was surprised when he saw me. I was smiling really big, "Hey." Justin's face was still a little shocked. "Angel, what are you doing here?" I blinked and blanked. "I, uh…I was just…uh…I was waiting for, um, you." I smiled and batted my eyelashes. Justin smiled back, "Ha, okay, now get out." He sounded playful, but was serious. He watched me walk out; I kissed him before walking downstairs. "Stop checking me out." I called to him from the stairs turning around, staring at Justin biting his lip. I winked and turned around. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Justin POV

After driving my mom home I went up to my room, Angel was sitting on my bed. She was acting innocent, what did she do. Nothing looked touch; my room was still a huge mess. I told her to get out, nicely. Then I watched her walk away like I always did, something was different thought, she caught me. When she looked back at me I was nervous. I closed the door and locked myself in my room. I groaned, and fell onto my bed. The corner of sheet popped up, I jumped up. That only happened when I changed my mattress or…. I was nervous. I slipped my hand under my bed. I felt around for a familiar hard cover. I found it, thankfully.

I slipped my journal bad underneath and fixed my sheet. It must have slipped when Angel slept here. I thought back to the memory, smiling. I ran my finger though my hair and stood up. I need to clean up, badly. My mom said not to hire a maid, she said they would take and sell our stuff. I could ask Angel, but that'd be rude. I opened my door and sat on the top step. I looked down; Angel was standing at the bottom. "It's almost your birthday, what do you want to do." She started to climb the steps. She dropped herself next to me.

"I have no idea."

"It's your 18th; it has to be huge, maybe a big bash?"

"That'd be nice, all classy, but still rocking. Maybe two bashes. One in the day all classy and one at night, all cool. The day is like the Oscars, but masquerade. And the night is a wild party. In the day you have to wear long dresses and tuxedos. At night you can wear anything, but it has to be purple. I wanna bring purple back into my life. I could find YouTube cover artists to sing at both, depending on which style they sound best in. Oh it would be amazing." I rambled.

"That sounds amazing. We should start planning now!"

"Come on!"

I jumped up and ran down the stairs; Angel had punched some energy into me. I couldn't believe I would be 18. I would be a legal adult. My mom was in the kitchen, scrambling up something to eat. "I'm gonna go plan my birthday." I gave her a hug. "Wait, shouldn't you be planning a wedding." Angel came up behind me. "I thought we were just too young." My mom smiled and hugged her. "So did I, so did I, but I couldn't say no." my mom pulled away, she smiled. "Just leave me copies of anything you buy and a detailed idea." We nodded and smiled.

I grabbed my laptop from the kitchen and raced Angel to her room. She pushed her blanket to the floor. She opened up her laptop and so did I. "I have no idea where to start." Angel laughed. "How about the Santa Monica Pier for the night party, all the rides and games. You can extend it to the beach too." I opened up their website and thought about the day party. I could just get a stadium and make it awesome, that way it'd be amazing. "The Staples Center for the day party!" Angel smiled.

Angel got up to go to the bathroom and I booked the center and pier, the Staples Center from noon through three-thirty and the pier from eight though midnight. Angel came back, "Let's start the guest list." She got ready to type. I thought real hard.

"Invite everyone from Disney and their families, everyone from nick and their families, everyone from ABC, Perez Hilton, Cody and his family, and my family."

"That sounds good anyone else."

"Ah! Can we just hire a planner?" angel nodded and looked for the best planner in California.

"Found it, Sasha Souza, she's the best I could find."

Angel gave me her number and I typed it in.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Justin Bieber."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would like to hire you to plan two parties for my birthday. Can we meet?"

"Yes! Of course we could meet, but where?"

"Possible the places I want my party. I already booked them, the Santa Monica Pier and the Staples center.

"The pier, I live closer. See you then."

She hung up immediately and I was left with a buzzing sound. I hung up too. I looked up at Angel. "We're going to the pier." She smiled and did a tiny clap. She closed her laptop and so did I. We both got up, "Come on, I hope we aren't late." She nodded and we went down stairs. "Mom, booked Staples Center and Santa Monica Pier, also hired a planner." I called, she nodded from the couch.

We arrived at the pier, it wasn't at all crowded. We approached a women, she was leaning against her car. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse, a black blazer, and black pointy heels. "Hello Mr. Bieber, I'm Sasha Souza. Oh, you must be Angel, so beautiful." Angel smiled and so did I. She pushed away from her car and started walking.

"So, what were you thinking for your parties?"

"I was thinking two parties, one in the day and one at night. Since I have already booked the places I was hoping to have your help with everything else. I want the image in my head to come alive. I have book the pier for the night and the center for the day."

"I see, what is your image of the parties? Also, what times have you booked them for?"

"Well my image of the day party is a big classy party, long dresses, tuxes, red carpet, some famous and infamous YouTube singers performing, and masquerade. The night party, everything is covered in purple. Everyone has to wear purple and walk down the purple carpet, more YouTube singers. It'll just be a purple wonderland. Oh, it also extends down on the beach, but there are limits. We'll need tight security."

"Um, and the time are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, the Staples Center from noon through three-thirty and the pier from eight though midnight."

"That'll work just fine."

"Ah! It's Justin Bieber!"

Everyone turned around and starred at a girl who had dropped her teddy bear. She was in complete shock. Everyone was looking and then there was more screaming. Then they started running. "Run!" Angel jumped on my back, "Not the best time for a piggyback ride." I muttered, she laughed. "Can you hold up my pants, their falling?" Angel hooked her finger on my belt while I ran to my car. I let her off in the back seat and hopped into my seat. We started laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy new year! **

Chapter 19

Angel climbed into the front seat, "Uh, we'll sure need some tight security." She laughed. "Yeah, where's Kenny when you need him?" I laughed and thought of my big bodyguard who was always there for me, he was my shadow. But this time, he was with his son. His son was sick and he needed his father. Of course I let him; I told him I could manage just this one day. We saw Sasha standing by her car. She held a silver whistle. She blew it loud and clear. Everyone turned around. She suddenly had a megaphone, "Alright now, I came here to do business! I expect to do what I came here for! Now, would everyone back away from that car! They hired me, I will not let them down!" she finished with a smile.

Angel opened the sunroof and popped her head out. "Hello!" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and my head fell into my hands as I shook my head. "Can you like, please move?" Her tone was sweet and innocent. "You're making him sad, I mean, look at him." I looked up from my hands; many girls were staring at me. I waved, I felt Angel's food step on me. I pouted and they backed from my door. I opened it up and Angel slid back inside and closed the sunroof. I climbed out and smiled to some girl who apologized. "Thank you!" Sasha said in relief.

We walked over to her. She was grumpy now. Her hair was out of place and she was sweating. She didn't look as professional as before. She started walking and expected us to follow. "I was thinking as prizes could be like purple things that said 'Justin Bieber's 18th Birthday Party!' on them Like shirts, sweatpants, or even stuffed animals, whatever you want." her expression went blank. "The games will be transformed purple themed. The balloon popper game will be all purple balloons. Possibly a customized photo booth here, with 'Justin Bieber's 18th Birthday Party' at the bottom and of course it'll be purple. Oh and don't get me started on what'll be under the pier." She smiled.

I glanced at Angel, her eyes were wide. I loved all her ideas, they were perfect. "Love it, so anything else?" Sasha smiled in delight. "Of course, I always have ideas. Underneath I want like a photo shoot. I photographer will be there and taking pictures of everyone. People will be handed seashell bags and could be allowed to look for shells on one side. On the other side, will be horse riding. Many horses and horse trainers will be there. People can ride down the beach on horses. On each side will be changing stations, nice ones, also an assortment of bathing suits in every size. They'll be all custom, purple with the 'Justin Bieber's 18th Birthday Party' on it. They'll be trunks, bikinis, one piece, and rash guards. We could take sizes before or just have xxs, xs, s, m, l, xl, xxl, and xxxl. So what do you think?" She placed her hands on her hips, she seemed pleased. "I love it, now just make it happen. Should we see the Staples Center now?" Sasha laughed and nodded.

We pulled up to the Staples Center, I was nervous about it. I thought it'd be too big. Also all those seats. What was I going to do with everything? Sasha smiled and muttered to herself, "So many possibilities." I nodded to myself.

"So, any ideas on this one?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "How about you?"

She smiled, "just one great one." I smiled, "

"Well, what is it?"

"You know how they use this for awards shows?"

"yes, been to most of them." She laughed.

"Well that could be the theme, award show theme." She seemed excited.

"I don't quite get it."

"Well, you could hand out awards for best dressed and stuff. Also to the YouTube artists. You could sing a new song on your album. Design the stage all cool like. Play funny videos. Have people make speeches about you. Have people perform, but it'll be all sick."

"That's really all we can do?"

"yeah, do you not like the idea?"

"it's okay, but it's not really what I expected. It's a good idea, but it might be boring. We'll just have to see."

"We can add personal touches later. Well goodbye."

Sasha turned and left, when we heard the door crash behind her we let out our breath. "Can we walk around?" Angel smiled. I nodded and we both jumped off the stage. "I remembered when you performed here." She looked around and grabbed my hand. She pulled be and we walked. "I remember too, it was so much fun. It's so different here when it's empty." She nodded and let go of my hand. She ran away from me. She ran up stairs until she disappeared."Angel?" I called, I heard her laugh. "come to me." I ran, following her voice. She was lying on the center on the stage. I laid down next to her.

"You came." She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" She pulled my face close to her face. She kissed me. "I love you.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Tell me why. Tell me how you knew you loved me. Tell me anything. Tell me everything."

"You seem so mysterious."

"I am so mysterious. You should know that. I know you're romantic."

"Only with you."

"Yeah, I bet you said that to Selena."

"Hey, you knew we were fake."

"I know you like her though."

"So what, I liked her."

"You liked her better than me at times. This I know."

"Never!"

"Yeah, I was her only competition and won because I was easy, I didn't care if you touched me or starred at me. Selena is just uptight."

"What? How could you say that?"

"I could say that because you said it! The only reason I let you was because I was flattered, I was insecure! I knew there were more beautiful girls than me that you could get!" She cried.

"I never said that!"

"That's right. You wrote it!"

"You…you read my journal?"

"I barely read it, only a page or two."

"You still read it. That's crossing the line."

"So is telling some guy to layoff flirting with me. Okay, I was not yours! Maybe I liked how he flirted with me."

"Yeah, I bet you sure did. It was all over your face. I'm sorry you're so insecure that you'll take any guy. You'll even take that Willy guy."

"Yeah, I'm so insecure that I let myself get taken by you! You're such a jerk! Maybe you're just so jealous you can't stand to see me with some other guy! We're over!"

"I am!"

"You are what, a jerk?"

"No, I'm just so jealous I can't stand to see you with any other guy."

"You made me insecure! You made all the guys disappear! I felt like they didn't want me! They just couldn't compete with you. When you told them to stay away, they couldn't fight back. You thought I was yours!"

"You are mine!"

"Correction, I was. Actually, I never was yours. I belonged to my almost brother, the guy I fell in love with, who saved me from an alley, who I took a bullet for a guy who was always there for me, my best friend."

"I haven't changed, I've always been like this. You just got into my old mind, a mind stored away since we kissed."

"Still, to me it's like you're changing into a person I don't want to be with anymore." She started to walk away.

"You realized we still have to live with each other."

"Not necessarily. I can make other arrangements."

"how are you going to get home?"

"The same way I did when Selena and you were busy."

"How's that?" she stopped and starred at me.

"listen, it's none of your business. You didn't care then, why should you care now? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"You shouldn't expect any less of me. You should know me by now."

I watched her walk away, leaving me, three weeks before my birthday. When I heard the crash of the door I was overwhelmed. I had lost her. I had no idea what was going on with her. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away, "No more crying. I've cried enough in my life." I looked straight into a security camera. I flipped it the bird and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Angel POV

I stood outside the Staples Center, in tears. I had lost control in there. I let everything spill out. I tried to think of the closest apartment here, Gomez; I knew Justin would think I'd be there. I decided to go to Morris. It wasn't the nicest apartment there was, but who cared, as long as I was alone and able cry. I had no money; I didn't want to go to the bank again. I knew it was far, but I sighed and walked. I kept my head down, hoping no one would recognize me. I really wasn't in the mood for anyone. My phone rang, it was Justin. I answered it.

"Hello?" my voice was weak.

"Angel, listen I'm really sorry. We really need to talk."

"If you don't remember we did just talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to walk home."

"What? Why are you walking home? Where are you? I'll drive you."

"Goodbye Justin, I just wish you'd think about what I said."

I hung up on him and deleted his number. I knew his number by heart, but it just felt good to do it. I felt a sense of accomplishment. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked. I had some time to think about what was happening, about what I just said.

I knew I had broken up with Justin, but I had no idea why. I was probably caught up in the moment. I knew he was right, he hadn't changed, but I didn't really fully believe him. Those were his thoughts a while back. He said he stopped thinking about me that way when we kissed. I never thought a single kiss could change things. I knew he'd liked me for a while, but nothing could change that quickly. I was an angel back then, angels are supposed to influence good thoughts. Now that I wasn't angel, was Justin still attracted to me? Was he thinking about Selena?

I looked up from my thoughts as my shoulder hit somebody's arm. "Sorry." I muttered. They just kept walking. I sighed and looked up at the Gomez building. I felt tired; I didn't want to walk anymore. I sighed again and ran up the steps into the air conditioned lobby. "Welcome, do you live here?" I smiled and nodded. "Well I've never seen you before." I pressed the elevator button. "It isn't my main home." I mutter back and stepped into the elevator. "Have a nice day." I pressed the button with a thick '7' on it. I waited patiently for the door to open.

When it did I stomped out of the elevator and to the room. I pulled my keys from my pocket. I shoved the key into the lock. I open the door and ran inside. I slammed the door closed and fell to the floor. My face fell into my hand and into my knees. I sobbed quietly. I pushed myself up and tried to make my way to the couch. I clapped the lights on. I stood on my tired feet and grabbed a towel from a closet. I dried my eyes, "At least it wasn't raining."

I threw the towel into a dirty laundry bin and made my way back into the living room. Hopefully Justin wouldn't come looking for me, if he didn't this would be my temporary home. I kinda wanted him to though; I wanted him to fight for me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped into some shorts and tank top stored here. I looked in the freezer for some food; there was some vanilla ice cream. I scooped some out and put it in a bowl. I poured some syrup all over it and then ate it on the couch. My phone buzzed on the table, Pattie was calling.

"Hello, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm just fine."

"Oh, Justin said you two fought and then you just left. He said you were going to walk home. Where are you?"

"I would like my location to be unknown. I don't want your son to magically appear, trying to make things better." My tone was bitter.

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"What! You two were so in love when you left. How did this happen?"

"I really don't know. One moment we were all lovey-dovey and the next thing I knew we were broken up."

"Well Justin is really upset. Will you come home?"

"Sorry Pattie, I told Justin I'd make arrangements to stay somewhere else until he pulls his act together. He really hurt me."

"Did he say something?"

"No, not exactly, he did write something though."

"You mean in that silly journal under his bed?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I found it when I was in there one day. I read some entries. I read what he said about you. Sweetie you have to understand that was a while ago. Sure, I was jealous many times in my life. I got over it. Now sweetie, please come back."

"Pattie, please understand what I'm feeling and let me stay where I am until I run out of tears. Justin hurt me a lot. It was just that it was over a period of time."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Bye Pattie, hopefully I'll see you soon."

I ended the call and threw my phone at the wall. I watched as it shattered all over the floor. I started to cry again. "WHY WAS I EVER IN LOVE WITH YOU?" I cried out. "You were in love with me for many reasons, I am you almost brother, I saved you from an alley, I am always there for you, I'm your best friend." I turned around and stared Justin dead in the eyes. They were red, just like mine, he'd been crying.

"Justin…leave!"

"Why, I want to make things right."

"You can't! I'm not in love with you anymore!"

"What?" His voice sounded heartbroken. His expression was sad and meaningless.

"I don't think I could ever love you again. I'm not an Angel anymore. I don't have that attractive quality. Taking that bullet for you changed me. I never knew things could change that quickly, but I did after you kissed me. My whole world changed after you kissed me. In an instant, everything was perfect. Now I realize that things could change for the worse as well. A simple feeling could make a whole argument. A few words can make a big secret flow from your lips. A heart can break so quickly. All my feeling pour out when I don't want them too."

"Angel…I really need to tell you the truth. I can never really say what's true when I'm angry."

"Fine, what?"

"That journal, I haven't felt those feelings in forever. I regret what I did. I never knew you were so insecure. There is no need to be, you're beautiful. Well, you're an angel. Those thoughts were old, I feel so different now. I regret things I said earlier. I can get very jealous. I am a jerk. I'm just here…I'm asking for a second chance." He was closer to me know.

"Prove to me that you're still in love with this ex-angel."

I felt Justin wrap his arms around my waist and lean in. I was tempted, but I couldn't I pushed him away. "What?" I rubbed my arm. "I can't kiss you." He stepped closer. "Well why not." I bit my lip. "I don't think I'm in love with you anymore." Justin stepped closer. "Let me change those feelings." I sighed. "Fine, I'm giving you one chance." He smiled and pulled me close again. "This time, let me kiss you." I had to smile; I had to give my line some edge. "No promises."He laughed and pulled me closer. I felt his breath on my lips just before our lips touched.

He squeezed my waist and I pulled on his short hair. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue fight my tongue. I pulled away for a moment. It felt good, but it was different. "What, what is it?" I shook my head. He pulled me close again, "I need to prove to you." He mumbled into my lips. He pushed me onto the couch and kissed my collarbone. He flipped us over. I nuzzled my head into his neck and bit his chin. "Do you believe me now?" I tried to nod, but it came out as a shake. "Fine," He started taking off his shirt. His skin was warm. He pulled off mine before I could stop him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Since I thought I would be hidden in this apartment all day I didn't think I would need a bra. When Justin took my shirt off me was completely in shock. Justin thought I was playing and pulled down his jeans. I was going to say something, but I couldn't speak with Justin's tongue in my mouth. He pulled down my shorts exposing my purple underwear. He turned us over so he was on top of me. I finally got a breath of air. "Justin…what are you doing?" He started to kiss me all over. "I'm proving my love to you." He shoved his tongue in my mouth again. "Justin…stop." I tried to push him off me. I kicked him off me.

I ran to the wall, "Justin I told you to stop. This isn't proving your love to me. This is you trying to get in my pants."

"But I thought you liked it." I shook my head, I was shaking. "You're cold, here." He walked toward me.

"You went too far, you ruined your second chance."

He frowned, "I'm sorry. Please, I was trying so hard."

"A little too hard, please just leave, Get dressed and leave."

"Angel, can't you just understand."

"Justin! You knew I wasn't ready. You knew I was still scared from last time. Just leave."

Justin stood still with regret all over his face. He pulled on his pants and shirt. He tossed me my shorts and shirt. He stood by the door, "I'm sorry." His voice was full of sadness and regret. "Goodbye Justin." He walked out the door; I peeked out and saw him waiting for the elevator. This little girl came up to him, "Can I take a picture with you?" she was about 10. He looked at her, "Sorry, I'm not feeling that well right now." His voice was shaky; the little girl understood and pressed the elevator button again. "Sorry," Justin muttered again. Justin stepped into the elevator and he looked up at me just as the door was closing. He was about to step forward, but didn't.

The little girl looked back at me. She smiled and I just closed the door. I locked it and went to my window. I saw his Range Rover parked in the front. I saw a few paparazzi that had followed us all day. Justin walked out, his hat was pulled down over his eyes and he got into his car quickly. I watched him drive away in the direction of the house. I noticed he left his jacket, I knew he wouldn't come back for it. I went into the bedroom and hung it in the closet.

I had to leave before Justin tried to make things right again. I wanted to go somewhere where no one would find me. I thought back to that house Justin took me to that was far away, I had no idea where it was though. I didn't have really good friends whose home I could stay at. I had no phone anyways. I wish I could disappear off the face of the famous world. I went into the bedroom and quickly got changed.

I took some money from the emergency money which we had in every room. I took Justin's jacket with me, I put it on. I pulled the hood up. I made sure I had everything I needed. I opened my purse, just to be sure. I had everything, my money, my driver's license, a list of phone numbers, and a candy bar. I had no idea if this would be enough, but it was really all I had for now. I had left a note on the table if Justin came back. It read:

Dear whomever it may concern,

If you see Justin, tell him to stop for a while. I need to think everything over. I need a redo. I can't not be contacted though my phone, it is broken. If I do not see Justin before his birthday, wish him a happy birthday for me. Tell him to think about everything, he did prove his love to me, but he went too far. (If this is Pattie, don't be concerned.)

-Angel

I felt really scared; I was in a way running away. I had no idea where I was going, but I just needed time to think. I zipped up the jacket and put some sunglasses on and walked outside the apartment. I took the stairs this time; I knew I would think about him if I took the elevator. The same woman was in the lobby, "Goodbye, wait!" I stopped and turned to her. "A boy left you this letter on his way out." I nodded and took the letter from her. "Have a nice day." I turned and left the apartment.

I had the urge to throw the letter in the garbage, but I couldn't. I knew I still did love him, he hurt me. I forgave him the first time, but he wasn't thinking the second time. I know he's a hormonal teenage boy, but he knew I was scared from the last time. I tried to push these thoughts away. I stuffed the letter in my purse. I hailed a taxi, "The Santa Monica Pier please." Nobody would look for me there. I paid the driver and got out. I sat myself on a bench on the pier. I took out Justin's letter, it read:

Angel,

I know you don't want to hear this, you don't want me to fight for you, but I have to. I don't want to lose the girl I fell in love with. I liked you ever since I saved you from that alley. I didn't just think you were hot, I thought you were special. I fell in love with you because you were easy, not in that way. You had an easy heart to break into, Selena she'd been through everything. That's why I protected you. I wanted your heart to stay open so when the time was right I could sweep you off your feet. I never wanted any guys to break your heart, but unfortunately I was the first.

I'm sorry for what I did, I wasn't thinking. It was the hormonal little boy inside me who was controlling me. I was only thinking of myself at that time. I forgot how you were scared about last time, about what happened. I should have known you weren't ready and not only today, but that night. You really didn't care that night; you didn't try to stop me. Today you did, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I just want you back in my arms. I need a third chance. Meet me at the Santa Monica Pier right after you read this letter, I'll be sitting on the bench underneath the Ferris wheel.

-Justin

I looked up and saw the Ferris wheel. I looked around, he wasn't there. I looked back down at the letter, there were tear stains. I wasn't entirely sure if they were mine or his. "Don't cry." I turned to my left. This boy in Supras, jeans, hoodie, and sunglasses smiled at me, he brought his bandaged fingers to my face and with his thumb he swiped the tear away from under my eye. He did it again. "But, I didn't see you when I looked around." He smiled, "I was hungry." We laughed. His hand was on my face and he pulled me in for a kiss. "Angel!" I looked up and saw Justin, his face all sad as it was when he left the apartment. "Wait…Justin?" The guy I kissed jumped up and almost ran, but Justin caught him. I stood up and Justin was so angry. "Do you want to be thrown off this pier?" the guy shook his head and Justin pushed the kid away, "Get your ass out of here, Willy!" Justin looked back at me, walked over to me. "You should know I thought that was you. Where were you? I came here to read your letter and then was surprised and then I didn't find you, but Willy showed up and now this." Justin smiled, "Is a guy not allowed to pee?" I laughed and Justin kissed me, he dipped me and I held on for dear life to him. "I love you." He said pulling away. "I know." I said before jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him, messing up his hair. The people around us clapped.

(_This isn't the end ;))_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Justin knocked on my door, "are you almost ready?" I opened the door and smiled. He took in my outfit as I stood in the doorway, I was wearing a straplessm lavender, floor length dress with silver, strappy heels. "You look…amazing." I smiled and took in his silver jacket, black jeans, and black supras. I giggled, "I can make an exception for myself, dressy just ain't my style." I giggled again. I hooked my arm around his. Justin walked me down the stairs, Pattie was waiting at the bottom for us. "My baby is all grown up, happy birthday baby." Pattie was almost on tears. She looked at me, "Oh Angel, it seems like just yesterday Justin brought you home." She hugged both of us.

Justin got out first, helped Pattie out, and then me. Justin held my hand as we walked out onto the red carpet. Justin looked at me and the , "You look beautiful." He pushed some hair out of my face and kissed me. "Happy birthday baby." I whispered. He kissed my cheek and everthing around me was visable again. I heard the fans screaming, I saw them jumping with signs, I saw the camera flashes, heard them screaming for us to pose. I noticed Jutin was coming back into reality. Hi eyes


End file.
